We Were Once
by Amanda Liem
Summary: Aku sangat berterima kasih, atas seluruh cinta walau hanya sekali. Yaoi. BaekYeol.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :**

Setiap waktu, setiap detik.. Kau bukan indigo yang bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar tidak menderita hingga akhir nafasku.

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Etc..

**_Thanks for all fans for support me._**

**_By this story, I celebrate my come back to be author again. hahaha  
><em>**

**_Wish you like this story._**

**_Don't forget to review and don't be plagiator._**

**_The story is 100% mine._**

**_Thank you._**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Day 2190_**

Adalah sebuah hari di musim gugur ketika sepasang kaki pendek seorang pria dua puluh empat tahun melangkah bahkan tanpa asa layaknya mayat hidup atau zombie. Raganya terus melangkah bukan tanpa arah dan tujuan, hanya saja ia ragu untuk terus bergerak. Pikirannya tidak disana. Pikirannya tidak sedang bersama raganya. Menghayal jauh melewati dimensi jarak dan waktu. Membekapnya dalam rasa sesak yang menyulitkan parunya untuk tetap melakukan inspirasi dan ekspirasi terhadap udara. Menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya dengan perasaan sakit dan ngilu yang tak nyata.

Hari itu dedaunan yang menguning semakin banyak. Hampir seluruh dedaunan merubah warnanya hingga tak lagi hijau. Mereka tua. Sudah saatnya gugur dan digantikan dengan daun muda yang baru yang akan tumbuh perlahan di musim semi. Ia kering. Ia akan segera berhibernasi hingga musim dingin berlalu.

Namun dengan perasaan sesendu ini, jalanan pejalan kaki berhiaskan pohon-pohon berdaun kering membuat suasana nampak seperti dalam film-film romance dimana tokoh wanita bertemu dengan kekasihnya dalam nuansa haru yang membawa perasaan yang amat dalam, membuat penonton akan menitikkan air mata atas kesunyian tanpa kata yang menjebak pemeran dalam bisu dan memaksanya berbicara melalui pasang mata yang tergenang air seolah dua pasang bola itu mampu mengatakan segalanya yang tak dapat diucapkan melalui kata.

Bertumpu pada pohon terdekat sepertinya merupakan tindakan paling tepat sebelum tubuh mungil itu terhuyung tak sadarkan diri di jalanan sepi itu. Sepasang tangan mungil berkulit halus dan elastik seperti bayi mulai menghalangi pandangannya dan menutupi sebagian besar karisma dalam parasnya yang sudah tampak amat pucat sejak semalam. Ia mulai terisak tanpa air mata. Matanya memerah bukan hanya karena kurang tidur. Matanya terasa sangat pedih. Bukan tubuhnya yang sedang sakit, tapi hati di dalam raganya yang rapuh dan baka. Tidak ada yang kekal di dunia ini selain Tuhan. Sinar terang yang terpancar sempurna dari aura yang dibawakan senyumannya sehari-hari seolah sirna tanpa bekas, lenyap tertelan kegelapan pedih yang tengah menggerogoti jiwanya. Tak perduli berapa puluh kali ia memukul dadanya perasaan sakit itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Terus seperti itu dengan sederet kalimat makian untuk dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya hingga pria berambut coklat gelap itu benar-benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon ginkgo yang berdiri gagah bersama deretan pohon lainnya di pinggiran jalan. Akhirnya tubuhnya roboh.

Byun Baekhyun. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan sakit semua ketika matanya kembali terbuka setelah lebih dari lima jam jatuh pingsan. Pandangannya belum sepenuhnya normal. Bayangan benda yang jatuh tepat ke irisnya masih menghambur samar untuk beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya sepasang pupil kecoklatan itu menangkap bayangan sesosok pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Seorang pria jakung dengan tinggi sekitar 28 centi lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Rambutnya ditata berantakan namun justru membuatnya terkesan seperti bad boy yang manis. Tatapan kebencian sarat akan kemarahan tersirat jelas dari sepasang mata pemuda bermarga Park itu. Park Chanyeol. Sebuah nama yang tak akan pernah sirna dari otak Baekhyun walau kepalanya mengalami benturan hebat yang membuatnya amnesia sekalipun.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Baek!" gertaknya jengkel melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk sedih seolah pingsan yang baru saja ia alami diluar keinginannya adalah sebuah dosa yang begitu hina.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Day 1_**

Pagi yang begitu hangat di tengah Seoul dengan udara musim semi yang berhembus dingin sisa musim dingin yang belum lama berlalu.

Byun Baekhyun. Itu adalah hari pertamanya kembali sekolah di Seoul setelah menghabiskan seluruh masa remajanya dan hampir seluruh masa kanak-kanaknya di New York yang menurutnya terlalu sumpek. Ia bersumpah tidak ingin kembali ke New York lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

Sepasang kaki kurusnya melenggang santai di koridor lantai tiga dimana terdapat deretan ruang kelas para siswa tingkat tiga. Sebagai orang yang sudah hampir delapan tahun tinggal di New York, style Baekhyun terlihat casual tapi modis. Dengan seragam alakadarnya sampai ia mendapat seragam resmi dari sekolah barunya, Baekhyun tetap saja terlihat cocok dan pas dengan seragam itu. Pandangannya tegap lurus sarat akan kepercaya dirian yang tinggi. Tegap tubuhnya memancarkan aura angkuh yang anggun dan tenang. Penuh akan wibawa dan kharisma yang menakjubkan. Setiap mata memandangnya dengan detail dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, menilai secara financial setiap benda yang melekat di tubuh pendeknya yang kurus. Rambutnya yang dicat kecoklatan dan ditata berantakan membuatnya terlihat imut dan manis. Sinar matanya member keteduhan yang lembut. Benar-benar gambaran seorang bangsawan rupawan yang dihormati.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya dengan kekaguman yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Jadi ini kah siswa baru dari New York itu?" sekelompok siswa laki-laki tampak menghadang Baekhyun di tengah koridor lantai tiga itu.

"Dia menyogok kepala sekolah dengan berlian berapa koper agar mau menerima anak SD ini?" cemooh salah seorang dari mereka lagi.

Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh kearah gerombolan itu dan menarik seluruh perhatian siswa-siswi yang masih berkeliaran di koridor yang sejak tadi sibuk mengaguminya.

"Kupikir ini sekolah elit dengan pendidikan etika yang tinggi. Ternyata masih ada sampah di tempat seperti ini," jawabnya calm dan segera pergi dengan santai. Dentum bel menahan kegeraman gerombolan itu dan memaksa mereka untuk segera masuk kelas dari pada harus menyeret kerah baju Baekhyun dan memukul wajah mulusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Day 7_**

Hiruk pikuk kantin sekolah selalu terlihat sama. Hampir semua siswa menghabiskan jam istirahatnya untuk makan siang dengan jumlah bangku kantin yang tak sebanding dengan jumlah seluruh siswa dari tingkat satu hingga tiga. Sudah hari ketujuh Baekhyun di Seoul dan sudah hari ke empat kehidupannya di sekolah namun ia belum memiliki satu pun teman. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang terlalu tenang dan tidak perduli ia punya teman atau tidak.

Tak perduli betapa pekik dan riuhnya suasana kantin, Baekhyun hanya duduk dan lahap memakan semangkuk ramnyunnya yang membuatnya berkeringat.

"Sepertinya tidak ada kursi lain yang kosong selain disini," sebuah suara berat menyita pandangan Baekhyun sesaat dari kesibukannya.

"Sejauh ingatanku aku belum memiliki hak milik resmi atas bangku itu untuk melarangmu duduk di sana," jawabnya enteng sambil kembali menyeruput kuah ramyunnya sementara orang di hadapannya mendengus geli dan segera duduk di bangku di hadapannya.

Tubuhnya tinggi sempurna bak model. Mungkin tingginya lebih dari 180 centi. Rambutnya dipotong cepak dan dicat blonde menampakkan kedua alis tebalnya yang membuatnya tampak maskulin. Tulang wajahnya tampak tegas dan berkharisma tinggi. Tatapan matanya yang setajam elang memberikan aura kepemimpinan yang kuat dan tegas dalam pribadinya.

"Aku Wu Yifan. Panggil saja Kris," pria itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh? Terima kasih sudah memperkenalkan diri walau aku tidak bertanya," seulas senyuman bersahabat melengkung tipis dari bibir merah alaminya. Keduanya tampak mengulum senyum, tapi tak ada kecanggungan sedikit pun di antara keduanya.

"Aku melihatmu di koridor lantai tiga tiga hari lalu. Kau orang kedua yang berani membungkam sekumpulan sampah itu,"

"Kau dari tingkat tiga?"

"Yeah begitulah,"

"Apa semua orang takut pada mereka? Lalu siapa yang pertama?"

"Kau sedang melihatnya,"

"Kau?" Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dari tingkat satu,"

Mereka terus berbincang seperti teman lama yang bertemu kembali. Keakraban mereka membuat orang-orang iri. Kris yang selama ini dipuja, tak sembarang orang berani mendekatinya. Lebih karena rasa hormat dari pada takut. Kharismanya yang menawan, gadis mana yang mampu menolak pesonanya yang sarat akan aura dingin yang member rasa aman. Tapi Baekhyun, pria pindahan dari New York yang lebih tampak manis seperti gadis itu tampak dengan mudah dan luwesnya mengobrol dengan Kris, pria Canada-China itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang berusaha mencuri pandang pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Day 184**_

Hari itu adalah musim panas yang begitu kering. Hampir semua orang di sekolah menenteng minuman dingin di jam istirahat. Sudah hampir jam empat. Ada banyak orang duduk memenuhi bangku penonton di sekitar lapangan basket. Termasuk salah satunya adalah Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku paling depan untuk member dukungan pada teman baiknya— Kris. Teriknya matahari tidak melunturkan sedikit pun rasa antusiasnya.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan basket musim panas antar sekolah di seluruh region Seoul. Dan semua juga tau Kris adalah kapten tim bakset di sekolah. Basket hanyalah perkara waktu baginya sampai ia berhasil mencetak puluhan point dan menang mutlak.

Ketika wasit meniupkan peluit kebanggannya, semua pemain mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing. Baekhyun sedikit memincingkan matanya ketika menangkap sosok jakung yang berdiri di belakang Kris dengan kuda-kudanya. Ia sering melihatnya berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan basket di jam olah raga tapi sama sekali tidak mengenal namanya.

Mata kecoklatannya membulat sempurna mengeja nama yang tertulis di punggung seragam basketnya yang longgar. Park Chanyeol. Pria jakung yang menurut logikanya suka membuat lelucon dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Tubuhnya nyaris setinggi Kris dan kurus berisi. Sebuah ikat kepala merah melingkar di kepalanya dan membuatnya tampak seperti seorang gantle man berkepribadian hangat dan jauh dari kesan dingin seperti Kris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :**

Setiap waktu, setiap detik.. Kau bukan indigo yang bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar tidak menderita hingga akhir nafasku.

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Etc..

.

.

_**Thanks for all fans for waiting for me.**_

_**By this story, I celebrate my come back to be author again.**_

_**Wish you like this story.**_

_**Don't forget to review and don't be plagiator.**_

_**The story is 100% mine.**_

_**Thank you.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Day 184

Hari itu adalah musim panas yang begitu kering. Hampir semua orang di sekolah menenteng minuman dingin di jam istirahat. Sudah hampir jam empat. Ada banyak orang duduk memenuhi bangku penonton di sekitar lapangan basket. Termasuk salah satunya adalah Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku paling depan untuk memberi dukungan pada teman baiknya— Kris. Teriknya matahari tidak melunturkan sedikit pun rasa antusiasnya.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan basket musim panas antar sekolah di seluruh region Seoul. Dan semua juga tau Kris adalah kapten tim bakset di sekolah. Basket hanyalah perkara waktu baginya sampai ia berhasil mencetak puluhan point dan menang mutlak.

Ketika wasit meniupkan peluit kebanggannya, semua pemain mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing. Baekhyun sedikit memincingkan matanya ketika menangkap sosok jakung yang berdiri di belakang Kris dengan kuda-kudanya. Ia sering melihatnya berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan basket di jam olah raga tapi sama sekali tidak mengenal namanya.

Mata kecoklatannya membulat sempurna mengeja nama yang tertulis di punggung seragam basketnya yang longgar. Park Chanyeol. Pria jakung yang menurut logikanya suka membuat lelucon dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Tubuhnya nyaris setinggi Kris dan kurus berisi. Sebuah ikat kepala merah melingkar di kepalanya dan membuatnya tampak seperti seorang gantle man berkepribadian hangat dan jauh dari kesan dingin seperti Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 200**

Sejak mengenal Kris, Baekhyun bukan lagi gambaran seorang putra mahkota Korea yang sarat akan etitude tinggi yang membuat semua orang menundukkan kepala setiap kali berhadapan dengannya. Ia terbuka dan semua orang mengenalnya. Mengenalnya bukan sebagai Baekhyun si siswa pindahan dari New York yang menakutkan untuk dijamak. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai Baekhyun yang lembut dan ramah. Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan dimanjakan semua orang karena tingkah manjanya yang imut. Tidak pria, tidak wanita, semuanya menggandrungi pria pendek yang kini merubah warna rambutnya dengan warna merah tua yang membuatnya tampak calm itu.

Bagaimana ia bisa sangat cepat dan mudah akrab dengan Kris masih tetap menjadi rahasia tersendiri. Kris memang siswa dengan pengaruh terbesar seantero sekolah. Tapi alasan kepopuleran Baekhyun bukanlah Kris. Semua mata sudah meliriknya bahkan sejak sebelum Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kris.

Sangat menyebalkan ketika Baekhyun harus menunggu Kris di bangku penonton di pinggir lapangan basket yang benar-benar kosong itu. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu v line-nya. Bosan. Hanya itu yang beterbangan dalam otak Baekhyun.

"Hei," sebuah suara yang nyata mengusik kebosanan Baekhyun dalam kesendirian.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang sejauh ingatannya adalah teman satu team Kris itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun sambil membuka isi tasnya untuk mengeluarkan handuk hitam dan mengelap keringatnya yang masih bercucuran. Peluh keringat itu tidak sia-sia karena berhasil membawa mereka pada babak final.

"Masih menunggu Kris?"

"Seperti kelihatannya,"

Dan mereka terjebak dalam sunyi. Angin sore bertiup sepoi. Hanya desis sang bayu yang berhembus sendu dan teguk air yang menuruni kerongkongan kering Chanyeol.

"Umm, maaf, ini sedikit tidak sopan, tapi— kurasa tidak lucu jika kita sering bertemu tapi aku bahkan tidak tau namamu," daging tak bertulang itu akhirnya memecah kesunyian dan kecanggungan di antara keduanya.

"Benarkah? Hahahah.. Kau Baekhyun kan? Anak pindahan dari New York?"

"Apa aku sebegitu tenarnya?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak surai berwarna dark red itu hingga berantakan. Si pendek di hadapannya ini lebih polos dari yang ia dengar dari mulut ke mulut sebagaimana yang beredar di sekolah selama ini.

"Aku melihatmu di lantai tiga— umm.. mungkin di hari pertamamu di sini. Kau memiliki kepercayaan diri dan keberanian tinggi. Tidak heran kau menjadi pacarnya Kris,"

"Apa maksudmu?! Siapa yang mengatakan aku pacaran dengan Kris?" Baekhyun membalik badannya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan tatapan protes.

"Dia ini 'adik' kesayanganku, Chan. Pastikan tidak ada yang mengganggunya,"

Suara tawa Kris meledak dari belakang Baekhyun.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menjadi bahan pembully-an dua manusia bertubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata orang Asia itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 2192**

"Baek, kau baik?" seorang wanita cantik muncul dari balik pintu putih yang menjulang tinggi di belakang punggung Baekhyun yang tengah duduk melamun seiring dengan datangnya suara lembut itu.

Wanita bermarga Jung itu berjalan pelan dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang terlihat buruk. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan perawakan anggun tapi tegas. Rambutnya diikat rapi dengan jas putih yang menutupi mayoritas kemeja merah mudanya yang manis. Seulas senyuman meneduhkan melengkung tipis di bibir merah mudanya yang dilapisi lips stick berwarna pink natural.

"Aku tau ada yang membebani pikiranmu," ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa semua orang terlalu mudah membaca pikiranku? Hahaha.." keluhnya dengan tawa yang sangat dipaksakan; kentara sekali tidak ada yang lucu dari itu. Wanita di hadapannya ini hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Baekhyun harus bicara.

"Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Chanyeol lagi,"

"Kau yakin?" dokter muda itu mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya ragu.

"Jika berhasil, kau sembuh," lanjutnya.

"Jika gagal aku mati,"

"…"

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan Chanyeol selama tiga belas tahun lebih dan— aku bahkan mengenalnya untuk waktu yang bahkan tidak lebih dari setengahnya. Kumohon biarkan aku mencintai dengan sewajarnya, memiliki kehidupan sebagai kekasih seperti orang-orang. Dokter Jung, kau sudah mengenalku sejak kecil. Aku akan berlari ke apartement Chanyeol dan mengatakan aku mencintainya. Aku berhak untuk itu,"

Mata bening Baekhyun sudah benar-benar basah walau belum ada satu bulir pun yang luruh. Ia menahannya. Kondisi emosionalnya sudah benar-benar pada batasnya. Keteguhannya akhirnya runtuh. Semangat hidup kini terasa hanya seperti omong kosong semata. Harapan akan keajaiban seolah hanya dongeng yang tak pernah nyata. Ia sakit dan ia lelah.

Mata teguh dokter Jung perlahan mulai meredup melihat kesungguhan Baekhyun. Ia bukan lagi anak remaja yang masih teromabang-ambing akan pilihan sederhana. Ia bukan lagi wanita dua puluh tahunan yang emosional. Ia sudah tumbuh dewasa, lebih dewasa dari pasien di hadapannya ini. Bukan saat untuknya lagi meminta petuah. Ia mampu merasakan kerapuhan Baekhyun. Sesaat ia melirik bingkai foto di salah satu sudut meja kerjanya. Terpampang jelas lukisan lensa dalam bingkai berwarna silver yang mewah dan elegan itu. Di sana terlihat jelas keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Gambaran dirinya dan suaminya yang memeluk putri tunggalnya dengan background pemandangan pantai yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia selalu bersyukur atas kehidupannya sekarang yang penuh dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Namun realita membawanya kembali pada bumi tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Di hadapannya sedang duduk seorang pria dua puluh empat tahun yang sedang sekarat; menggantungkan hidup dan matinya padanya. Satu-satunya alasan ia berhak mengenakan jas putih dengan gelar dokter spesialis bedah dan penyakit dalam itu tidak lain adalah suami pertamanya. Bukan pria yang ada di dalam foto, tetapi pria yang menikahinya delapan tahun lalu. Dalam usia pernikahan mereka yang bahkan belum genap dua tahun, suaminya harus pergi ke surga karena keadaan serupa yang sekarang sedang dialami Baekhyun.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya alasan ia mau berjuang sejauh ini untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bagaikan refleksi dirinya. Ia tidak akan sudi membiarkan Baekhyun mati. Ia tidak akan rela membiarkan Baekhyun mati. Ia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," lirih dokter Jung.

Ia berjalan mendekati jendela ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangannya. Tangannya terkepal erat tersembunyi di dalam saku jas dokter kebanggaannya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh menembus jarak dan waktu. Menghayal pada masa yang telah berlalu. Menjebak dirinya dalam kerinduan tak tersampaikan yang memberi tubuhnya sengatan kecil tak nyata dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pantulan gambaran dirinya dalam kaca yang masih terlihat cantik tetap saja perlahan akan mulai termakan usia. Hayalnya mulai menerawang jauh, memutarkan sederet film tua yang tak nyata melalui ingatannya.

Seketika tubuhnya terasa dingin; bukan, bukan karena pendingin ruangan. Perasaan sakitnya masih tetap sama dengan delapan tahun lalu. Belajar siang-malam, mencari beasiswa sana-sini, menghabiskan seluruh masa mudanya untuk mencapai gelar professor di usia dua puluh tujuh, semua itu sangat melelahkan bagi wanita bermarga asli Hwang itu. Biar bagaimana pun seluruh rasa lelahnya sirna setiap kali mengingat bagaimana kekasihnya sedang sekarat; dalam perjuangan melawan kanker yang semakin menyebar luas di seluruh sel di tubuhnya. Hwang Miyoung tak pernah menyesal atas segalanya. Ia hanya merutuki kebodohannya yang tak mendengarkan ucapan suaminya yang memintanya berhenti dan menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada untuk bahagia hingga akhir.

Namun kebodohan masa mudanya benar-benar terkutuk. Ia menghamburkan seluruh waktu yang tersisa dengan penelitian konyolnya. Ambisi mudanya untuk menemukan cara menyembuhkan kekasihnya telah merampas seluruh waktu mereka yang tersisa. Semua penelitian itu nihil. Tuhan tetap merampas pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan seharusnya ia tau itu dengan sangat sederhana. Belum ada penyembuhan untuk kanker stadium empat dan dia juga kehabisan waktu. Miyoung terlalu naïf. Masa muda selalu saja terlalu penuh dengan kenaifan. Ketidak terimaan akan kenyataan tak pernah berbuah apa yang diharapkan.

Dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dia belajar akan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Ia hanya tidak ingin mereka mengulangi kebodohannya lagi untuk membuang-buang waktu untuk takdir yang tak pernah teraba. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar refleksinya di masa muda. Ia mengerti perasaan Chanyeol yang ingin selalu melindungi Baekhyun. Dan mungkin perasaan Baekhyun juga sama dengan kekasihnya dulu. Mungkin delapan tahun lalu Kim Yesung— kekasih sekaligus suami pertamanya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin delapan tahun lalu Yesung juga berharap ia sembuh, namun ia menyadari ia tak akan mampu melawan takdir. Mungkin Yesung juga merasa lelah dengan semua pengobatan yang dijalaninya selama berbulan-bulan. Mungkin dia hanya ingin Miyoung senang dan mengikuti seluruh kemauannya untuk menjalani berbagai pengobatan hingga ke Amerika.

Sekali lagi wanita itu merutuki kebodohannya. Yesung mengajarinya sesuatu. Untuk apa terus mempertahankan takdir yang tak nyata? Hasilnya tetap tak akan berubah; semua tau itu. Seharusnya hari-hari itu ia habiskan untuk bersama Yesung. Menonton film di bioskop, pergi belanja ke mall, membeli banyak barang-barang lucu, pergi piknik bersama; bukannya sibuk menyuruh Yesung pergi ke rumah sakit, melakukan berbagai terapi, memaksanya minum bermacam-macam obat, sibuk dengan mikroskop dan penelitiannya terhadap sel kanker dari pada menjawab pesan Yesung. Ia menyesal. Ia tidak sempat bahagia di sisa waktu yang mereka punya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 314**

Sudah hampir setahun sejak kembalinya Baekhyun ke Korea. Musim ujian juga akan tiba. Kris dan Chanyeol juga sibuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan mereka sudah sejak jauh-jauh hari. Tapi sepertinya tidak masalah dengan tingkat IQ mereka yang lebih dari seratus dua puluh tiga.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan lewat dua puluh ketika Chanyeol baru selesai mandi dan menyalakan TV di kamarnya. Seperti biasa, tidak banyak acara yang menarik di jam segini. Hanya sederet acara reality show atau drama romansa. Desah putus asa mulai mengawang ketika Chanyeol mulai frustasi mencari hiburan. Sampai ponselnya bordering berisik hampir membuatnya meloncat kaget. Baekkie. Begitulah nama yang tertera di layar LCD pada ponsel touch screen putihnya. Nama itu adalah satu-satunya nama paling tidak formal yang ia simpan dalam buku telpon di system ponselnya –Chanyeol selalu menyimpan semua kontak dengan nama formal yang lengkap. Bakhan ia menyimpan kontak Kris dengan nama Wu Yifan.

"Yeobsseo?" sapanya tanpa menunjukkan nada kebosanan sedikit pun.

"Chan—" samar tapi pasti Chanyeol mampu mendengar ketidak biasaan yang wajar disana.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Taman dekat apartementmu,"

Tanpa butuh ucapan salam, pamit, atau apa pun itu, Chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan meraih jaket tebalnya. Bahkan kata pun tidak perlu menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Chanyeol tau itu.

Dalam gelapnya malam, dalam remangnya lampu taman yang berpendar redup, Chanyeol mampu menemukan siluet familiar yang dengan mudah ia kenali siapa. Baekhyun berayun lemah di ayunan besi tua yang engsel-engselnya sudah berkarat dan menimbulkan decit tak nyaman di telinga. Ayunan itu sudah ada di sana bahkan jauh sebelum Chanyeol mulai menempati apartementnya.

"Kau baik, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol lemah sambil melepas jaket hangatnya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai terasa dingin karena udara malam.

"Kris-hyung bertengkar dengan Zitao lagi. Aku tidak bisa belajar,"

"Kenapa tidak pindah ke apartementku saja?"

Seulas senyuman lebar melengkung di bibir Baekhyun seperti biasanya dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai tangan-tangan mungil itu memeluk leher Chanyeol erat seperti anak kecil, "Aku mencintaimu, Chan!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 287**

"Kau kemana saja Chan?!" pekik seorang wanita membuat telinga Chanyeol sakit.

Wanita itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol gemas, menyisakan berjuta keterkejutan dan tanda tanya dalam benak pria bertubuh jakung itu.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Tidak sopan sekali pada spupumu sendiri! Biar bagaimana pun juga aku ini tetap lebih tua darimu, bodoh!" wanita itu memiting leher Chanyeol sementara pria itu hanya nyengir kesakitan karena ia tau ia tak akan pernah menang dari kakak spupu _tersayang_nya itu. Selalu saja begitu. Walau keduanya sudah sama-sama dewasa, tingkah mereka tetap tak berubah.

"Eh, tadi teman kecilmu datang,"

"Siapa?"

"Si oreo kecil itu," jawabnya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur untuk merampok sejumlah makanan di kulkas.

"Oreo? Si oreo kecil? KAU BERTEMU DENGAN OREO-KU LAGI?!"

Spupu Chanyeol terkejut ketika spupunya sendiri membuatnya terhimpit di antara tubuh jakungnya dengan dinding dapur. Matanya mengerjap ketakutan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang entah mungkin kelewat senang atau tidak percaya atau mungkin keduanya. Mereka segera saling menjauh dengan gugup ketika seseorang membuka pintu apartement Chanyeol. Seingatnya yang tau password apartementnya hanya Kris, Baekhyun, dan spupu _tidak waras_nya ini.

"Miyoung-nuna, aku kembali membawa pesananmu," tidak butuh waktu lebih dari tiga detik hingga gema itu sampai ke indra pendengaran dua manusia yang masih berdiri kaku di dapur itu.

"Oreo? Kau sudah pulang?" jawab Miyoung.

"Baekhyun? Oreo? Kau Oreo itu, Baek?" mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat susunan rangka yang terbalut daging dan kulit di hadapannya itu mengerjap bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Miyoung meninju lengan Chanyeol karena entah dosa apa hingga ia memiliki adik spupu sedemikian bodohnya.

"C.. Chan—" lirih Baekhyun kehabisan kata.

"Kau tau dan tak memberi tauku? Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu, Baek!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :**

Setiap waktu, setiap detik.. Kau bukan indigo yang bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar tidak menderita hingga akhir nafasku.

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Etc..

.

.

_**Thanks for all fans for waiting.**_

_**By this story, I celebrate my come back as author again.**_

_**Wish you like this story.**_

_**Don't forget to review and don't be plagiator.**_

_**The story is 100% mine.**_

_**Thank you.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Day 287**_

"Kau kemana saja Chan?!" pekik seorang wanita membuat telinga Chanyeol sakit.

Wanita itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol gemas, menyisakan berjuta keterkejutan dan tanda tanya dalam benak pria bertubuh jakung itu.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Tidak sopan sekali pada spupumu sendiri! Biar bagaimana pun juga aku ini tetap lebih tua darimu, bodoh!" wanita itu memiting leher Chanyeol sementara pria itu hanya nyengir kesakitan karena ia tau ia tak akan pernah menang dari kakak spupu _tersayang_nya itu. Selalu saja begitu. Walau keduanya sudah sama-sama dewasa, tingkah mereka tetap tak berubah.

"Eh, tadi teman kecilmu datang,"

"Siapa?"

"Si oreo kecil itu," jawabnya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur untuk merampok sejumlah makanan di kulkas.

"Oreo? Si oreo kecil? KAU BERTEMU DENGAN OREO-KU LAGI?!"

Spupu Chanyeol terkejut ketika spupunya sendiri membuatnya terhimpit di antara tubuh jakungnya dengan dinding dapur. Matanya mengerjap ketakutan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang entah mungkin kelewat senang atau tidak percaya atau mungkin keduanya. Mereka segera saling menjauh dengan gugup ketika seseorang membuka pintu apartement Chanyeol. Seingatnya yang tau password apartementnya hanya Kris, Baekhyun, dan spupu _tidak waras_nya ini.

"Minyoung-nuna, aku kembali membawa pesananmu," tidak butuh waktu lebih dari tiga detik hingga gema itu sampai ke indra pendengaran dua manusia yang masih berdiri kaku di dapur itu.

"Oreo? Kau sudah pulang?" jawab Minyoung.

"Baekhyun? Oreo? Kau Oreo itu, Baek?" mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat susunan rangka yang terbalut daging dan kulit di hadapannya itu mengerjap bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Minyoung meninju lengan Chanyeol karena entah dosa apa hingga ia memiliki adik spupu sedemikian bodohnya.

"C.. Chan—" lirih Baekhyun kehabisan kata.

"Kau tau dan tak memberi tauku? Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu, Baek!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian yang dikumpulkan Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tidak terlalu keras, "Oreo apa?! Huh?! Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa! Kau mau Oreo? Ambil saja punyaku, tapi jangan seperti itu!"

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung; persis seperti seorang bayi yang dimarahi— hanya mengerjapkan matanya tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, Chan! Ternyata kau masih ingat tentang _Oreo_,"

Chanyeol benar-benar memukul puncak kepala Miyoung dengan keras karena merasa dipermalukan di depan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Day 300**_

Hari itu masih baru di bulan April. Miyoung masih tinggal sementara di apartment Chanyeol sampai tugasnya di Seoul selesai. Malam itu bintang bertaburan dalam jumlah tak terhingga. Sang raja malam bersinar penuh menerangi balkon Chanyeol yang berada di lantai enam tapi tidak sampai lebih terang dari kamarnya. Miyoung duduk sendirian di sana sebelum Chanyeol turut menyusulnya. Usia mereka terpaut lebih dari sepuluh tahun, tapi Miyoung tetap saja terlihat muda; jika mereka pergi ke mall bersama, orang-orang tidak akan menyangka jarak usia mereka nyaris tiga belas tahun.

Sudah menikah, memiliki gelar professor di usia dua tujuh, cantik dan awet muda, bergelimang harta, putri tunggal dari keluarga mapan, siapa yang tak iri melihat kesempurnaan Miyoung? Di satu sisi memiliki Miyoung sebagai spupunya cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa beruntung, tapi sisi lain yang lebih mendominasi berbunyi bahwa itu adalah petaka dan kutukan terbesar. Karena sejak kecil Miyoung tidak memiliki saudara, merengek pada orang tuanya untuk menginap di rumah Chanyeol dan menjahili bocah tengik itu menjadi hoby yang paling ia sukai.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Putri kecilmu? Atau— Yesung-hyung?" tanya Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Miyoung yang tertuju pada milyaran orchestra malam yang berkerlip menawan.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara," malam ini nampaknya suasana hati Miyoung sedang sendu.

"Kakak,"

"Eum? Tumben kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu,"

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa aku melakukan kesalahan besar,"

"Kalau begitu minta maaf,"

"…"

"Memang kesalahan apa?"

"Ku rasa aku mencintai Baekhyun," karbondioksida yang lolos dari mulut Chanyeol seolah sudah benar-benar tanpa daya; putus asa.

"Lalu apanya yang salah? Kau sudah coba mengatakannya?"

"Nuna, apa kau ini gila?! AKU MENCINTAI SEORANG PRIA!" suara baritone itu menggelegar hampir merusak gendang telinga Miyoung.

"Hei, apa masalahmu?! Memang kenapa, bodoh?!"

"Bagaimana jika dia menjauhiku karena jijik atau sejenisnya?"

"Dia tetap menerima kehadiran Kris dan Zitao kan?" jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol diam.

"Kuberi tau karena kau adik spupuku, Chan. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulangnya. Cinta itu suci dan murni. Cinta tidak memandang kasta, harta, bahkan gender. Bukan hal baru istilah gay atau lesbi 'kan? Kalau kau mencintainya, buat dia penuh dengan cintamu dan mencintaimu juga. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Kau tidak akan tau sampai kau mencobanya,"

Chanyeol bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk dan hangat. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada segumpal kapuk mahal yang membuatnya nyaman. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan hal yang seharusnya sederhana. Namun tetap saja, logika yang berlaku pasti akan menganggapnya tidak waras dan terlihat hina di mata umum. Perkara gay bukanlah perkara sederhana yang muncul dalam koran seperti bagaimana seorang nenek dermawan mewariskan seluruh tabungannya untuk panti asuhan. Perkara ini mungkin saja tidak akan hilang dan dilupakan dalam satu atau dua bulan.

"Kris, apa yang kau pikirkan saat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Zitao?" ponsel enam inch itu menghubungkan keduanya melalu suara.

"Aku hampir saja melewatkan malaikat kecilku demi kewarasan dan nilai normal yang tak membuatku bahagia. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Aku dalam kegilaan besar, Kris,"

"Tidak biasanya,"

"Aku—"

Chanyeol berhenti bicara karena suara Baekhyun yang sayup-sayup memanggil Kris membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bercerita pada Kris. Ia menutup ponselnya. Kris sedang bicara dengan Baekhyun. Dan jantungnya berdegub lebih dari yang ia percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Day 365**_

Hari kelulusan tiba. Kris lulus dengan peringkat satu—seperti biasa— dan Chanyeol di peringkat dua puluh tiga. Cukup bagus dari hampir tiga ratus siswa di angkatan mereka. Itu sekolah besar yang terkenal.

Baekhyun ada dalam foto wisuda Kris dan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lebar di tengah-tengah dua _guardian angel_nya yang selalu membuat semua orang iri. Di foto berikutnya Zitao bergabung. Ia akan lulus tahun depan; setahun lebih muda dari Kris. Mereka benar-benar bahagia dan gembira. Tak ada pemikiran apapun dalam otak. Satu-satunya yang perlu tercatat dalam otak mereka hanyalah _**malam ini akan ada party di apartement Chanyeol**_.

Acara foto dengan baju wisudah dan toga berakhir ketika langit mulai berwarna merah jingga. Sekelompok burung walet terbang bergerombol untuk menemukan sarangnya kembali. Mereka berkumpul di apartement yang ditempati Chanyeol sendiri jam enam sore. Tidak sungguh-sungguh sendiri karena Baekhyun hidup dengan cara tinggal di apartement Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian sesuka hatinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan saat Kris dan Zitao datang. Ini memang sedikit terlambat dari jadwal karena Chanyeol membiarkan ayamnya gosong dan Baekhyun harus membeli ayam lagi di super market terdekat dan mengulangi semua kesalahan yang dibuat Chanyeol— bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak menyebabkan masalah. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cekat dan luwes dalam menghandle dapur. Bahkan Chanyeol selalu mengagumi kemampuan Baekhyun yang satu ini. Ini adalah salah satu alasan ia sangat senang setiap kali Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya; sarapannya besok pasti terjamin.

Sebuah film romansa membuat apartement 6130 itu untuk pertama kalinya (selain ketika kosong karena Chanyeol pergi) terasa sunyi senyap tanpa kegaduhan padahal ada dua anak SMA dan dua orang anak yang baru saja lulus SMA yang selalu membuat kegaduhan di sana. _Windstruck. _Sebuah film drama lawas yang dipilih Zitao untuk ditonton bersama malam ini. Di luar jadwal karena seharusnya mereka menonton film komedi atau pertandingan bola dan membuat gaduh hingga pagi. Masih ada tawa yang menggelitik di awal film ketika Kyungjin menyeret Myungwoo dalam aksi penangkapan sekelompok mavia. Juga ketika Myungwoo terhimpit di sebuah lorong sempit bersama seorang penjahat dengan belati yang nyaris membunuhnya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana wanita tomboy itu bisa tidak kehabisan tenaga dan tidak ada hentinya seperti itu. Dan akan selalu saja dijawab, "_Itu hanya film, Chan," _oleh Baekhyun. Tapi mereka mulai diam tak bersuara ketika mobil Myungwoo masuk jurang dan membuat Myungwoo nyaris mati jika saja Kyungjin tidak membuatnya kembali bernafas.

Mereka mulai menangis dalam diam ketika Myungwoo mati untuk kedua kalinya karena tertembak dan sebuah baku tembak dengan penjahat. Di awali dengan Zitao yang memang memiliki perasaan yang sangat sensitive. Kris mulai ikut menitikkan air mata ketika film sampai pada bagian dimana Kyungji mencoba berkali-kali untuk bunuh diri karena tidak terima atas kematian Myungwoo. Wanita itu terus menyalahkan dirinya dan mencari cara agar dapat kembali bersama Myungwoo di alam baka sana. Chanyeol mulai menangis ketika akhirnya Kyungjin tertembak dan sekarat. Syaraf emosional mereka mulai bekerja semakin tajam. Raut serius dan tegang semakin kentara walau dalam keadaan remang dengan penerangan hanya dari layar TV 54 inch saja. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Begitu tenang dan datar. Bahkan hingga film berakhir dan ketiga temannya yang lain masih berusaha menstabilkan pernafasan mereka yang terasa sulit dan sesak karena terisak terlalu dalam. Siapa yang tak tersentuh dengan film tragis seperti itu? Mungkin hanya mereka yang hatinya mati yang tidak tersentuh sedikit pun hatinya melihat bagaimana Kyungjin sangat menderita ketika kehilangan Myungwoo, bagaimana gadis itu sangat berharap Myungwoo akan hidup dan kembali ke rumahnya seperti biasanya, bagaimana ia berharap setidaknya ia juga mati agar dapat bertemu Myungwoo. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menangis.

Zitao dan Kris langsung tidur di kamar masing-masing setelah menonton film; mungkin terlalu lelah karena emosional mereka baru saja dipermainkan dengan sangat baik oleh sebuah film berdurasi kurang dari dua jam itu. Tinggal menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua yang masih bertahan di depan TV dengan acara yang tidak sungguh-sungguh mereka perhatikan.

"Apa kau tidak tersetuh dengan filmnya, Baek?"

"Itu hanya film, Chan. Kau seperti wanita saja," ledek Baekhyun dengan tawa penuh penghinaannya yang keji.

"Baek,"

"Hm?" tak ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca.

"Bagaimana pandanganmu tentang hubungan Kris dengan Zitao?"

"Turut bahagia. Mereka sangat manis,"

"Mereka gay, Baek. Apa kau tidak—"

"Nilai normal yang selalu diagungkan kaum mayoritas tidak menentukan kebahagiaan kita, Chan. Mereka menemukan kebahagiaan mereka walau mereka keluar dari nilai normal itu. Ayolah, Chan, kita sudah pernah membahas ini,"

"…"

"Kau tau Kyungsoo teman seangkatanku di kelas sebelah?"

"Dia juga pandai memasak sepertimu kan?"

"Dia menemuiku siang tadi dan memohon agar aku mengenalkannya padamu. Kurasa dia menyukaimu,"

"Oh,"

"Kau tertarik dengannya? Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur jadwal kencanmu besok,"

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar sambil mengetik sesuatu dalam ponselnya; meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dengan TV masih menyala. Tak bergeming sedikit pun.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Day 290_**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bertemu seharian di sekolah. Tapi pria pendek itu diam-diam pergi ke apartement Chanyeol ketika sang empunya justru sedang latihan basket bersama Kris. Ia sadar betul apartement itu tidak kosong.

"Nuna, aku tau kau di rumah," Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan masuk dengan langkah buru-buru.

"Eh? Kau sendirian, Baek?" sapa Miyoung dengan semangkuk salad dalam apitan tangannya.

"Ku mohon rahasiakan kisah _Oreo_ dari Chanyeol," desaknya.

Mereka duduk dalam ketenangan yang canggung di ruang tamu. Jingganya cahaya matahari menyusup mudah melalui jendela kaca besar di sana, membentuk dua siluet nyata sebagai bayangan dari dua orang yang sama-sama memunggungi kaca tembus pandang itu.

"Aku bersalah karena tidak mengucapkan apa-apa pada Chanyeol hari itu. Karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan aku bersumpah akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan sekarang aku menepati sumpahku," seulas senyum tipis melengkung ragu dari sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, kenapa tidak terus terang pada Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan, tapi— aku mencintai Chanyeol. Aku tau ini salah, tapi— aku ingin dia menemukan hatiku siapa pun aku. Entah aku adalah Oreo yang selalu dia lindungi atau pun Byun Baekhyun si anak asing pindahan dari New York,"

"Baek, kau tau apa yang akan kau hadapi?"

"Aku tau. Aku tau ini terlalu konyol. Tidak ada artinya dan sia-sia. Tapi aku akan merasa lega jika bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadikanku penting sekali lagi walau pun bukan sebagai _Oreo_nya,"

"Aku mengenalmu dan Chanyeol sejak kalian masih belajar bernyanyi dan menulis, Baek,"

"Itulah kenapa aku sayang Nuna~" pelukan manja itu sepertinya masuk daftar hal yang dirindukan Miyoung setelah hampir delapan tahun tidak saling bertemu.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Day 366_**

Bunyi gelas pecah di pagi hari sangat menyakitkan di telinga. Mengganggu tidur Kris dan Zitao dan membuat keduanya berlari secepat mungkin ke dapur dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Hanya ada bekas darah yang tercecer dan keepingan kaca gelas yang berserakan di sana dengan secari kertas yang teronggok berantakan di atas meja. Kusut.

_**Dear Baekhyun, Kris-hyung, dan Zitao,**_

_**Maaf aku tidak memberi tau sebelumnya.**_

_**Terima kasih atas pesta yang mengesankan semalam.**_

_**Pesta perpisahan yang baik.**_

_**Saat kalian bangun, mungkin aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Italia untuk beasiswa.**_

_**Maaf jika roti bakar yang ku siapkan untuk kalian sudah dingin. Semoga masih bisa dimakan.**_

_**Baek, kau bisa menempati apartementku selama aku tidak ada.**_

_**Jangan mengganggu Kris-hyung dan Zitao lagi hahahaha..**_

_**Aku akan kembali ke Korea paling lama lima tahun lagi setelah aku lulus.**_

_**Walau tidak sejenius Kris-hyung, tapi aku mendapat beasiswa. Catat itu, hyung!**_

_**Hyung, Zitao,**_

_**Baekhyun adalah yang paling kecil di antara kita.**_

_**Dan dia hidup sendiri di Korea.**_

_**Tolong jaga dia untukku.**_

_**Ketika kembali, aku yang akan menjaganya lagi.**_

_**Sampai bertemu lima tahun lagi di apartementku, okay?**_

_**Di tanggal yang sama.**_

_**-Park Chanyeol-**_

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :**

Setiap waktu, setiap detik.. Kau bukan indigo yang bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar tidak menderita hingga akhir nafasku.

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Etc..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for all fans for waiting.**_

_**By this story, I celebrate my come back as author again.**_

_**Wish you like this story.**_

_**Don't forget to review and don't be plagiator.**_

_**The story is 100% mine.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Day 366**

Bunyi gelas pecah di pagi hari sangat menyakitkan di telinga. Mengganggu tidur Kris dan Zitao dan membuat keduanya berlari secepat mungkin ke dapur dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Hanya ada bekas darah yang tercecer membentuk jejak dan keepingan kaca gelas yang berserakan di sana dengan secarik kertas yang teronggok berantakan di atas meja. Kusut.

"Baekhyun!" keduanya bertatapan.

Dalam hitungan detik ruangan itu kosong. Dalam sekejap apartement itu kosong. Tidak butuh waktu hingga logika mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi. Satu-satunya tujuan mereka hanyalah bandara Internasional Incheon. Masih dengan celana panjang longgar mereka dan kaos lengan panjangnya, Kris mengemudikan Bugatti Veyron kesayangannya seperti orang kesetanan. Mobil sport hitam itu tampak sempurna dan serasi dengan pemiliknya. Sangat mencerminkan pribadi Kris yang begitu elegan dan glamour. Bukan hal baru jika Kris dipenuhi dengan kemewahan yang tergambar jelas dari seluruh barang pribadinya yang sarat akan kemegahan. Bukan perkara mudah ketika awal hubungannya dengan Zitao. Itulah kenapa akal sehatnya selalu mencatat baik-baik hutang budinya pada Baekhyun yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Tapi bocah itu terlalu ceroboh. Tidak pernah berpikir sebelum berbuat. Persis sebagaimana pencitraan golongan darah B secara umum.

"Kris-ge, bisa kendalikan dirimu?"

"Lima menit lagi kita sampai. Kita harus menemukan Baekhyun sebelum ia melakukan hal bodoh. Begitu tiba kau langsung lari ke bagian informasi dan cari Baekhyun di terminal pesawat tujuan Italia. Aku akan mencarinya di berbagai tempat. Kalau perlu umumkan kebohongan bahwa Chanyeol sedang menunggunya di bagian informasi. Kita bertemu di bagian informasi dalam sejam. Jika dalam sejam tidak ketemu, bari tau aku seluruh jadwal keberangkatan pesawat tujuan Italia berikutnya. Kau mengerti?"

Seluruh rencana tersusun begitu cepat dan sempurna dalam hitungan spontan dari otak Kris. Tidak sia-sia otaknya memiliki IQ di atas kelas superior. Itulah kenapa Kris selalu ditempatkan sebagai kapten atau pemimpin karena kecerdasannya menyusun rencana brilian dalam waktu terdesak sekali pun. Demi Zeus yang bisa jadi cemburu pada Kris, pria ini benar-benar sempurna. Wajah tampannya yang tegas dan kental akan aura kepemimpinan begitu sempurna. Tubuh tingginya yang mencetak setiap otot di tubuhnya dengan sangat sempurna, Zeus pasti mengutuk kesempurnaannya. Bahkan kelulusan sepertinya bukan hal yang dibutuhkan Kris karena beberapa universitas ternama sudah memasukkan namanya dalam daftar siswa incaran dan penerima beasiswa walau pun semua juga tau ia jauh dari kata _hidup kekurangan_. Ia tampan, jenius, dan memiliki segalanya.

"Ge—"

"Jika tidak tau ruang informasinya, kau bisa tanya pada petugas, okay?"

"Ge! Dengarkan aku!"

Kris menepikan mobil mewahnya seketika. Membuat jantung Zitao nyaris berhenti seketika. Mata panda pria itu sudah basah entah sejak kapan. Matanya memerah.

"Jika aku yang kabur apa gege juga akan mencariku segila ini?!"

"Zitao, ayolah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk—"

"Bertengkar? Apa gege sadar? Kita selalu bertengkar karena Baekhyun. Kita bertengkar karena Baekhyun bukan hanya sekali, kenapa gege tidak memahamiku juga?! Aku ini pacar gege! Baekhyun juga sudah besar, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri! Kehawatiran gege padanya terlalu berlebihan! Kenapa tidak mengerti juga?!"

"Zitao dengarkan aku!" bentak Kris membuat Zitao benar-benar bungkam seribu bahasa. Kris mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan berakhir dengan memukulkan tangannya pada kemudi.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan? Aku dan Baekhyun tidak lebih dari sekedar rasa hutang budi! Ayahnya yang telah menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahku dari kebangkrutan sepuluh tahun lalu! Kau tau apa jadinya jika perusahaan ayahku bangkrut hari itu?! Seluruh harta kami akan disita, ayah akan dipenjara, dan ibu akan menceraikan ayahku lalu meninggalkanku sendiri sebatang kara! Dan semua itu tidak terjadi berkat keluarga Byun. Ku mohon mengertilah. Hentikan kecemburuanmu pada Baekhyun,"

"Kau sudah ribuan kali mengatakannya padaku, Ge! Tapi sikapmu yang membuat semua itu tidak ada artinya!"

"Ku akui kehawatiranku selama ini padanya memang _over protective. _Tapi—" Kris menghela nafasnya; mencoba mengontrol kefrustasiannya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Kau pasti pernah dengar tentang _Oreo _yang selalu diceritakan Chanyeol 'kan? Baekhyunlah si _Oreo _itu. Baekhyun tau, tapi Chanyeol tidak," lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam tepat ke mata Zitao. Ia menangkap _panda_nya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan lebih. Aku bersumpah akan menceritakan semuanya padamu setelah membawa Baek kembali," Kris kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya yang sangat halus dan melaju lagi. Bandara tinggal sedikit lagi. Mereka telah membuang setidaknya delapan belas menit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 222**

"Chanyeol!"

Suara Baekhyun melengking dari kejauhan. Ia melambaikan tangan begitu yang dipanggil menoleh dan segera berlari. Dua pasanga kaki itu berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong lantai satu setelah teman-teman Chanyeol memberi keduanya privasi untuk bersama. Tanpa adanya pembicaraan yang bersifat privasi sekali pun, mereka tetap akan pergi karena semua juga tau, jika mereka sudah bertemu, maka orang-orang di sekitar mereka hanyalah _background_ tambahan yang tak nyata. Apalagi jika ditambah Kris. Mereka tiga koin yang tak terpisahkan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah tau? Kris-hyung dan Zitao-sunbae pacaran!"

"APA?"

Chanyeol berhenti seketika, nyaris menyemburkan air yang diteguknya dari botol minum tepat ke wajah Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah otot dan syarafnya mengatur agar air itu tertelan dan tidak salah masuk menuju paru-paru. Dengan tampang innocencenya yang membuatnya tampak seperti anak tiga tahun, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa mereka sadar apa yang mereka lakukan?! Mereka itu laki-laki, Baek! Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada si tiang brengsek itu dan ku pastikan dia tak akan pernah melupakan pelajaran dariku!" Chanyeol benar-benar marah besar kali ini.

"Chan!" Baekhyun menahan tangannya. Mereka terjebak dalam diam sesaat. Sesaat sampai Baekhyun menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat.

Di sebuah bangku kayu yang tampak tua dan usang di belakang gudang sekolah, Kris dan Zitao menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk makan siang berdua. Saling berbagi bekal makan siang masing-masing dan sesekali menyuapi. Bagaimana keduanya saling berbagi tampak begitu nyaman di mata Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Tatapan penuh kemarahannya begitu kuat seolah mampu mematahkan kursi tempat Kris duduk di sana bersama Zitao.

Yang benar saja, mereka laki-laki. Sejauh ingatannya Kris masih bersifat layaknya seorang pria karena dia masih memimpin tim basket dengan sangat baik. Dan sejauh ingatannya Zitao juga masih bersifat sebagaimana pria karena dia adalah salah satu pemegang sabuk hitam di tim bela diri karate di sekolah. Apa dunia mulai gila? Ataukah Chanyeol saja yang berpikir dia masih waras padahal tidak?

"Jangan menghukum mereka. Lihat bagaimana mereka berbagi?"

"Aku tidak sudi temanku menjadi gay, Baek!" Baekhyun terus memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol.

"Kecilkan suaramu,"

Bel masuk terlanjur berbunyi di saat yang sangat-sangat tidak tepat. Baekhyun membuat kesepakatan dengan Chanyeol untuk tidak bicara apa-apa pada Kris sampai mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka berdua di apartement Chanyeol.

"Apa kau juga tidak waras, Baek? Atau kalian mau berkomplot dan mendirikan partai pendukung para gay?!"

"Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu, Chan!"

"Aku bicara seperti itu karena aku perduli pada Kris, Baek! Atau kau juga seorang penyuka sesama jenis?"

Sebuah tinju ringan akhirnya mampu membuat Chanyeol diam. Baekhyun mengerti kemarahan Chanyeol, tapi kemarahan itu juga bukanlah sesuatu yang dibenarkan atas dasar rasa kemanusiaan.

"Aku lebih rela menjadi gay jika memang yang kucintai adalah seorang pria, Chan. Apakah nilai normal membuatmu bahagia? Tidak semua yang kalian anggap normal mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Setiap orang berhak atas apa pun untuk bahagia selama tidak membahayakan kehidupan orang lain,"

"…"

"Jika kau perduli, seharusnya kau melindungi mereka, bukan ikut menghukum mereka karena tidak menjadi normal seperti pada umumnya. Apakah karena melakukan apa yang dilakukan kaum mayoritas, maka kau pantas dianggap normal? Seberapa menyenangkan menjadi _normal _ seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku berbicara terlalu banyak, aku lebih aktif dari anak-anak pada umumnya, apa aku juga tidak normal? Apa aku juga menjijikkan di matamu?"

"Baek, aku ha—"

"Aku tidur di rumah Kris-hyung malam ini. Jangan bicara padaku sampai kau merubah pemikiranmu yang sangat tidak dewasa itu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 223**

Tak ada yang istimewa hari itu selain bagi tim vocal sekolah dimana Baekhyun termasuk di dalamnya. Hari ini ia dan teman-temannya mendapat sedikit kesibukan tambahan untuk membagikan pamphlet. Akan ada sedikit pertunjukan kecil dari tim vocal di malam Natal kali ini untuk menggalang dana untuk bakti sosial. Baekhyun sangat senang dengan diadakannya kunjungan rutin ke panti asuhan setiap Natal dari sekolah.

"Aku tidak percaya bedebah sepertimu ternyata seorang gay. Apa kau tau betapa menjijikkannya dirimu?"

Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan itu ketika menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua. Di sana, Zitao bersama teman-teman yang tingginya tidak melebihi Zitao. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat ramah.

"Lalu apa kalian lebih mulia dari pada Zitao? Dari pada Kris-hyung? Cih, kalian bahkan tidak berani melakukan ini di depan Kris-hyung,"

"Bocah tengik sepertimu tau apa huh? Sebaiknya sekarang kau berlari dan pulang atau cari _hyung_ mu itu dan katakan ada yang sedang mengganggu pacar _panda_nya ini," ujung koridor itu semakin mencuri perhatian banyak mata hingga berdesakan. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak gentar.

"Oh, atau kau juga seorang gay, tuan muda BYUN BAEKHYUN?"

Mereka semua tertawa. Lengkingan tawa keji yang menghina harga diri Baekhyun dan melukai hati Zitao lebih terdengar seperti petir nista di malam keji tak berperasaan. Bahkan serigala pun enggan mengaung di perbukitan.

"Apakah cinta mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan hanya karena mereka sejenis? Apalah artinya sebuah nilai _normal _dibandingkan ketulusan dan kebahagiaan?" sebuah suara menyita seluruh perhatian.

"Apa pria brengsek seperti kalian masih punya wajah untuk muncul di sekolah elit seperti ini? Apa menurutmu menjadi gay lebih hina dari pada meniduri anak perawan orang lalu memaksanya menggugurkan kandungan karena merasa belum siap menjadi seorang ayah di usia yang masih belasan?" Skak mat! Chanyeol muncul dari tangga dan berhasil membungkam mulut para sampah masyarakat yang hanya tau cara menghamburkan uang orang tua mereka untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Chanyeol sekarang terlihat begitu cool di mata Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana creamnya dan berdiri penuh percaya diri persis di hadapan ketua geng mereka yang sepertinya sudah kalah telak. Hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat mengenai wajahnya.

"Kalau kau masih ingin menginjakkan kaki mu disini, sebaiknya jangan pernah ganggu teman-temanku lagi. Aku tau semuanya," bisikan Chanyeol terdengar begitu mengerikan dan membekukan seluruh tubuhnya. Hampir tak terdengar karena begitu sayup, mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia hanya ingin si _tersangka _saja yang mendengarnya. Senyuman yang lebih buruk dari seringai licik mengembang sempurna di bibir tipisnya.

Dengan santai Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan Zitao pergi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seluruh orang menatap mereka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini sebuah pertarungan. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol lebih unggul.

Mereka duduk di salah satu dari puluhan bangku penonton di sisi lapangan basket; sebuah tempat yang mulai _diklaim _sebagai tempat mereka. Raja langit bersinar terik. Kelopak dandelion dari rumpun hijau di sisi lapangan beterbangan liar tertiup angin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyukai tempat ini karena di sini begitu tenang. Hanya akan dikunjungi saat ada latihan ataupun pertandingan saja; selebihnya hanya mereka yang datang.

"Aku terkejut," Baekhyun tersenyum kea rah Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih kalian membantuku," Zitao memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan mendongak; membiarkan sang surya menghangatkan wajah putihnya yang selalu terlihat dingin. Bau musim semi menguar pekat di indra penciuman. _Pink_nya bunga sakura mulai mewarnai sebagian besar tempat di setiap sudut kota.

"Mereka memang begitu, tidak usah dipikirkan. Mereka mengatai Baekhyun sebagai anak SD di hari pertamanya. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkan hal itu sih," jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Hei, apa maksudmu, huh?! Raksasa dungu?"

"Kau sebut aku apa?" nada itu lebih terdengar seperti hinaan dari pada tidak terima.

"Raksasa dungu. Why? Atau raksasa tuli?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Well, kurasa kita masih punya lima menit untuk kembali ke kelas," sela Zitao menyadari jam istirahat hampir habis. Jika diteruskan ini tidak akan ada habisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2125**

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan perguruan tingginya di Konkuk University ketika ia mulai menyadari terlalu banyak hal yang berubah. Ia masih melipat burung kertas seperti seribu tujuh ratus lima puluh delapan hari lalu. Setiap seratus burung kertas akan ia masukkan ke dalam toples kaca yang berbeda. Ia selalu menempelkan sebuah label dengan warna berbeda di masing-masing toples, lalu menuliskan sebuah harapan dalam label itu dan menyimpan mereka dalam sebuah rak kayu yang ia letakkan di dekat jendela ruang makan. Ada setidaknya tujuh belas toples di sana. Hampir semuanya menyimpan harapan yang mirip.

Ia adalah seorang editor hebat sekarang. Ia bekerja di sebuah majalah fashion ternama di Korea. Walau pun ini bukan impiannya untuk bernyanyi di atas panggung megah dengan kilatan lampu warna-warni dan sorak-sorai yang membuatnya gugup atau pun menuliskan sebuah novel best seller yang akan membuat semua orang menangis hingga terisak lalu membuat sebuah fans meeting dan menandatangani ratusan buku dan mengucapkan _Terima kasih _kepada seluruh fansnya.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah seluruh waktunya untuk duduk manis dan mengkoreksi serta memilah berbagai artikel yang layak dimuat dalam majalah. Demi apapun, itu adalah majalah terkenal dan dijual dengan harga mahal di seluruh Korea. Ia tidak boleh sembarangan memasukkan artikel dan hanya artikel yang menjual saja yang boleh dimuat.

"Baek, mau makan siang di caffe depan?" seseorang langsung menyelonong begitu saja ke dalam ruang kerja pribadinya.

Sejauh ingatannya hidupnya sangat baik-baik saja selama empat tahun lebih ini. ia hidup dengan baik. Yeah, setidaknya itulah persepsinya.

Baekhyun lebih mencintai kegiatan membolak-balik lembaran kertas itu dari pada makan siang atau bersantai di caffe. Tubuhnya baik, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan psikisnya; setidaknya sejak Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kalimat perpisahan sekali pun. Ia bersumpak akan memukul kepala dungunya lima kali ketika _raksasa dungu _itu kembali dan muncul di hadapannya.

"Oh? Lu-ge? Kau duluan saja, aku menyusul sepuluh menit lagi," pandangannya bahkan tidak beralih sama sekali dari lembaran-lembaran putih yang penuh dengan tinta-tinta warna-warni yang tercetak sistematis di sana.

"Apa kau sadar jam berapa sekarang?"

Itu adalah isyarat bahwa Baekhyun harus berhenti menatap kertas itu. Jam Louis hadiah dari managernya terlihat begitu mahal dan elegan, tapi kurang berfungsi dengan baik karena pemiliknya hanya menggunakannya sebagai pelengkap saja, tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menempatkannya sebagaimana fungsinya. Dan cengiran halus itu selalu mempan pada Luhan. Sekarang hampir jam tiga sore dan Baekhyun belum makan siang.

"Baiklah akan ku rapikan ini sebentar dan kita turun bersama, okay?"

"Baiklah," Luhan tampak memutar bola matanya malas.

Ia duduk bersila di sofa hitam yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari meja kerja Baekhyun sambil membolak-balik tumpukan majalah di sana.

Di sisi sana, Baekhyun terlalu buru-buru hingga lembaran artikelnya justru tercecer dan berserakan berantakan di lantai. Baiklah, mereka mulai membuat pria dua puluh empat tahun ini kesal. Jemarinya mulai gemetaran ketika pungutannya tiba di beberapa lembar terakhir. Jantungnya seolah terhenti sesaat. Waktu seolah melambat. Ia seolah terjebak di tengah ruang dan waktu yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Seluruh kehidupan yang ada di sekelilingnya seolah menghilang. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip. Bahkan sayup panggilan Luhan sama sekali tak terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Baek, kau baik? Kau terlihat pucat,"

Tanpa menunggu _adik kecil_nya itu menjawab, Luhan sudah ada di sana untuk menangkap Baekhyun tepat saat tubuhnya terhuyung tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Sayup suara Luhan semakin melayang dan hilang hingga akhirnya tak ada yang mampu ia ingat lagi dan terlelap.

Ketika tersadar ia tak lagi di lingkungan kerjanya. Semuanya terlihat asing tapi mudah ditebak. Luhan, Kris, dan Zitao ada di sekelilingnya; mereka sangat terlihat hawatir. Layaknya sorang ayah, Kris dengan sigap mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berucap lemah. Air mata mengalir sunyi menuruni ekor matanya dan membasahi bantal. Dadanya terlalu sesak untuk terisak lebih. Tubuhnya masih terasa dingin.

Luhan tampak berpaling dan meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Zitao menggenggam erat telapak tangan Baekhyun dari sisi berlawanan dengan Kris. Hal terakhir Baekhyun ingat adalah lembar artikel yang sedang direviewnya. Ia menarik baju lengan panjang Kris dan menangis dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Hyung, aku—"

"Menangislah. Kau tidak sendiri, Baek,"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary :**

Setiap waktu, setiap detik.. Kau bukan indigo yang bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar tidak menderita hingga akhir nafasku.

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Etc..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for all fans for waiting for me.**_

_**By this story, I celebrate my come back as an author again.**_

_**Wish you like this story.**_

_**And thanks for all supports.**_

_**I'll always reply all review one by one.**_

_**Don't forget to review and don't be plagiator.**_

_**The story is 100% mine.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Day 2125**

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan perguruan tingginya di Konkuk University ketika ia mulai menyadari terlalu banyak hal yang berubah. Ia masih melipat burung kertas seperti seribu tujuh ratus lima puluh delapan hari lalu. Setiap seratus burung kertas akan ia masukkan ke dalam toples kaca yang berbeda. Ia selalu menempelkan sebuah label dengan warna berbeda di masing-masing toples, lalu menuliskan sebuah harapan dalam label itu dan menyimpan mereka dalam sebuah rak kayu yang ia letakkan di dekat jendela ruang makan. Ada setidaknya tujuh belas toples di sana. Hampir semuanya menyimpan harapan yang mirip.

Ia adalah seorang editor hebat sekarang. Ia bekerja di sebuah majalah fashion ternama di Korea. Walau pun ini bukan impiannya untuk bernyanyi di atas panggung megah dengan kilatan lampu warna-warni dan sorak-sorai yang membuatnya gugup atau pun menuliskan sebuah novel best seller yang akan membuat semua orang menangis hingga terisak lalu membuat sebuah fans meeting dan menandatangani ratusan buku dan mengucapkan _Terima kasih _kepada seluruh fansnya.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah seluruh waktunya untuk duduk manis dan mengkoreksi serta memilah berbagai artikel yang layak dimuat dalam majalah. Demi apapun, itu adalah majalah terkenal dan dijual dengan harga mahal di seluruh Korea. Ia tidak boleh sembarangan memasukkan artikel dan hanya artikel yang menjual saja yang boleh dimuat.

"Baek, mau makan siang di caffe depan?" seseorang langsung menyelonong begitu saja ke dalam ruang kerja pribadinya.

Sejauh ingatannya hidupnya sangat baik-baik saja selama empat tahun lebih ini. ia hidup dengan baik. Yeah, setidaknya itulah persepsinya.

Baekhyun lebih mencintai kegiatan membolak-balik lembaran kertas itu dari pada makan siang atau bersantai di caffe. Tubuhnya baik, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan psikisnya; setidaknya sejak Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kalimat perpisahan sekali pun. Ia bersumpak akan memukul kepala dungunya lima kali ketika _raksasa dungu _itu kembali dan muncul di hadapannya.

"Oh? Lu-ge? Kau duluan saja, aku menyusul sepuluh menit lagi," pandangannya bahkan tidak beralih sama sekali dari lembaran-lembaran putih yang penuh dengan tinta-tinta warna-warni yang tercetak sistematis di sana.

"Apa kau sadar jam berapa sekarang?"

Itu adalah isyarat bahwa Baekhyun harus berhenti menatap kertas itu. Jam Louis hadiah dari managernya terlihat begitu mahal dan elegan, tapi kurang berfungsi dengan baik karena pemiliknya hanya menggunakannya sebagai pelengkap saja, tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menempatkannya sebagaimana fungsinya. Dan cengiran halus itu selalu mempan pada Luhan. Sekarang hampir jam tiga sore dan Baekhyun belum makan siang.

"Baiklah akan ku rapikan ini sebentar dan kita turun bersama, okay?"

"Baiklah," Luhan tampak memutar bola matanya malas.

Ia duduk bersila di sofa hitam yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari meja kerja Baekhyun sambil membolak-balik tumpukan majalah di sana.

Di sisi sana, Baekhyun terlalu buru-buru hingga lembaran artikelnya justru tercecer dan berserakan berantakan di lantai. Baiklah, mereka mulai membuat pria dua puluh empat tahun ini kesal. Jemarinya mulai gemetaran ketika pungutannya tiba di beberapa lembar terakhir. Jantungnya seolah terhenti sesaat. Waktu seolah melambat. Ia seolah terjebak di tengah ruang dan waktu yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Seluruh kehidupan yang ada di sekelilingnya seolah menghilang. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip. Bahkan sayup panggilan Luhan sama sekali tak terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Baek, kau baik? Kau terlihat pucat,"

Tanpa menunggu _adik kecil_nya itu menjawab, Luhan sudah ada di sana untuk menangkap Baekhyun tepat saat tubuhnya terhuyung tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Sayup suara Luhan semakin melayang dan hilang hingga akhirnya tak ada yang mampu ia ingat lagi dan terlelap.

Ketika tersadar ia tak lagi di lingkungan kerjanya. Semuanya terlihat asing tapi mudah ditebak. Luhan, Kris, dan Zitao ada di sekelilingnya; mereka sangat terlihat hawatir. Layaknya sorang ayah, Kris dengan sigap mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berucap lemah. Air mata mengalir sunyi menuruni ekor matanya dan membasahi bantal. Dadanya terlalu sesak untuk terisak lebih. Tubuhnya masih terasa dingin.

Luhan tampak berpaling dan meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Zitao menggenggam erat telapak tangan Baekhyun dari sisi berlawanan dengan Kris. Hal terakhir Baekhyun ingat adalah lembar artikel yang sedang direviewnya. Ia menarik baju lengan panjang Kris dan menangis dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Hyung, aku—"

"Menangislah. Kau tidak sendiri, Baek,"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Day 2125**

Hari itu mungkin jadi hari terburuk kedua bagi Baekhyun ketika sebuah artikel mengenai berita kematian ayahnya berada dalam tumpukan artikel yang akan dimuat dalam majalahnya. Hari yang sangat buruk ketika Presdir Byun pemilik perusahaan fashion dan property terkenal di Amerika meninggal semalam karena serangan jantung yang dideritanya. Rasanya menjerit pun sama sekali tidak cukup untuk Baekhyun. Ayahnya sendiri meninggal tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang memberitaunya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghubungi satu-satunya informan yang sangat ia percaya; kakaknya—Byun Baekbom. Jenasah ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan ke Korea sebagaimana permintaan terakhir beliau yang menghendaki agar jasadnya dikremasi di Korea; tanah kelahirannya.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Semua orang satu per satu datang dengan setelan pakaian serba hitam. Karangan-karangan bunga yang terlihat sangat mahal terus berdatangan. Baekhyun, Baekbom, dan Kris mengenakan sebuah symbol pita berwarna putih sebagai lambang bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang sedang berduka. Satu demi satu saling memberikan penghormatan dalam perasaan duka mereka atas kehilangan.

Baekbom terlihat sangat persis dengan Baekhyun; atau sebaliknya? Dengan setelan kemeja hitam berbalut blazer formal berwarna senada dan celana panjang hitam, Baekbom terlihat seperti versi dewasanya Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat lelah tapi tetap tampan. Senyuman terus melengkung tulus di sudut bibirnya untuk menyapa setiap tamu yang mau meluangkan waktu mereka sekedar untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi ayah mereka. Mereka berdua berdiri berjejer dengan Kris, Zitao, dan Luhan di sisi mereka.

Hingga semua tamu sudah menghilang bagai kelopak dandelion yang hanya singgah sebelum tertiup angin lagi, kini hanya tinggal lima orang itu di sana. Baekhyun masih duduk dengan kedua kaki ditekuk di hadapan foto dan abu ayahnya. Hidungnya begitu merah karena selalu ia tekan setiap kali ia ingin menangis.

"Kris, terima kasih telah menjaga adikku selama ini. Aku.. harus kembali ke New York untuk hal yang harus ku selesaikan. Kumohon jaga dia sekali lagi,"ucap Baekbom berusaha setenang mungkin sambil menatap nanar punggung adiknya; satu-satunya saudaranya yang berkali-kali membungkuk dan memberikan hormat pada ayahnya. Semua juga tau betapa menyakitkan dan melelahkannya kegiatan itu. Tapi seluruh rasa lelah Baekhyun seolah tidak ada artinya dibandingkan semua ini.

"Tinggallah setidaknya untuk beberapa hari di Korea dulu. Adikmu pasti sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini,"

"Apa yang kulakukan juga demi dia. Kau pasti sangat mengerti itu kan, Kris?"

"Bagiku kau sudah seperti _hyung_ ku sendiri. Paman Byun juga sudah seperti ayahku sendiri. Aku sangat menghormati kalian dan sangat mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. Biar bagaimana pun, tinggal kau keluarga yang dia punya, _hyung_,"

"Dia harus lebih kuat dariku. Dia harus mampu berdiri tegap di atas kakinya sendiri. Dia harus menyadari bahwa di dunia ini dia tidak sungguh-sungguh bisa bergantung pada siapa pun dan apapun. Biarkan dia kuat di jalannya sendiri. Aku percaya pada Baekhyun,"

Dan perpisahan mereka ditandai dengan sebuah tepukan halus dan pelan di bahu Kris. Alisnya berkerut kecewa tapi ia tidak berhak menahan Baekbom. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah membantu agar dua putra keluarga Byun itu tetap berdiri kuat. Ia harus menggantikan tugas Baekbom untuk Baekhyun. Ia tau jelas setiap detil yang dihadapi keluarga Byun semenjak ia masih enam tahun.

Punggung tegap itu semakin menghilang dari jangkauan mata Kris. Ia mengerti beban yang harus dipikul Baekbom seorang diri. Tanggung jawab besar yang ada di bahunya, semua orang harus menundukkan kepala mereka jika tau apa saja yang telah dialami dua bersaudara Byun itu.

"Baek!"

Sebuah suara kasar yang terdengar gemetaran mencuri seluruh perhatian Kris, Baekhyun, dan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Semua mata terarah ke pintu asal suara itu datang. Dan di sana, berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tinggi ramping dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat berantakan. Kemeja hitamnya melekat kacau di tubuh kurusnya. Lengan kemejanya yang panjang digulung tidak rapi dan menampakkan kekar otot tangannya yang terlihat sangat putih. Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan dan langsung menyeret Baekhyun yang masih tak bergeming ke dalam pelukannya. Sebuah dekapan erat dan tak ingin ia lepaskan. Ia tak perduli semua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mereka dapat mengutuk tamu tidak sopan ini. Bahkan Baekhyun pun butuh waktu setidaknya hingga dua menit untuk menyadari bahwa yang memeluknya ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya jadi seperti orang gila, Chanyeol yang mencuri seluruh semangatnya, Chanyeol yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi malamnya dan membuatnya harus terbangun dengan perasaan sakit yang menusuk tak nyata di dalam dadanya. Chanyeol yang membuatnya melipat ribuan burung kertas hanya agar pria itu kembali ke sisinya sehingga ia dapat menyentuhnya lagi; dapat mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi; dapat tertawa bersama lagi.

Waktu seolah berhenti untuk selang yang sangat lama. Dunia seolah berhenti untuk berputar. Semua orang seolah menjadi patung tak hidup dan hanya mereka berdua yang nyata dan hidup di sana. Jantungnya berdegub tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Air matanya yang sudah berhenti mengalir seketika membentuk aliran sungai kecil menuruni pipinya dan jatuh setelah melewati rahang berbentuk V sempurna itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tubuhnya seolah melorot jika saja Chanyeol tidak memeluknya seerat ini.

"Aku langsung mengambil penerbangan tercepat menuju Seoul setelah Miyoung memberi tauku. Aku bersama mu, Baek,"

"C.. Cha— Chan?" panggilnya terbata.

Seolah hati mereka sudah terhubung, seolah sudah ada kabel tipis yang menyambung di hati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Chanyeol hanya memeluknya sangat lama, seolah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa hanya itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2156**

Malam yang berlalu rasanya begitu mengerikan bagi Baekhyun, tapi cukup aman karena Chanyeol menemaninya sepanjang malam; berbaring di sisinya dalam selimut yang sama dan berbicara terus dengan Baekhyun ketika pria itu terjaga dan mengalami kesulitan untuk tertidur. Lengan Chanyeol terasa jauh lebih nyaman dari tumpukan kapuk mahal itu untuk tumpuan kepalanya di tempat tidur yang bisa ditempati empat orang itu. Ia merasa begitu aman dan nyaman berbaring di lengan Chanyeol. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan selama lebih dari empat tahun ini menguar dan menebarkan bau yang memabukkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia seperti berada di surga yang sangat damai tempat dimana ayahnya berada sekarang.

Dalam sunyinya malam yang membunuh waktu, mereka terus saling membagi cerita dalam empat tahun yang tidak mereka lewati bersama. Chanyeol terus berbicara sambil sesekali membelai lembut rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyimaknya dengan baik. Sesekali air matanya masih mengalir.

"Chan," rintihnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus berjanji akan berada di sisiku," lanjutnya dalam titah penuh keputus asaannya.

"Aku bersumpah, Baek,"

"Lima tahun lalu, kau ingat ketika pertama kali aku datang ke Korea?" ia mulai bercerita dan kini Chanyeol yang akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Demi Adam yang menderita karena berpisah dengan Hawa, ia benar-benar merindukan ocehan _Bacon_ kesayangannya ini. ia mengutuk kebodohannya yang mamutuskan untuk menghilang dari Baekhyun selama empat tahun ini.

"Kau orang yang sangat keren dan mencuri seluruh perhatian," serak suaranya terdengar sangat berat tapi pasti.

"Tiga belas tahun lalu keluargaku adalah keluarga yang sangat sempurna. Semua orang pasti iri melihatku. Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang begitu baik hati seperti Baekbom, orang tua yang sangat baik yang selalu menghawatirkanku dan memberiku fasilitas terbaik. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak ibu tiba-tiba meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Ayah membawa kami berdua pindah ke New York. Kami hidup dengan sangat baik karena ayahku yang baik hati. Selama delapan tahun Baekbom dengan susah payah menjadi kakak sekaligus ibu untukku selagi ayah berjuang dengan perusahaannya,"

Seperti tertohok, hati Chanyeol terasa nyeri mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun selama ini adalah hal yang demikian.

"Delapan tahun aku hidup di New York dan meninggalkan orang yang sangat penting bagiku di Korea. Setelah delapan tahun, perusahaan ayahku sekarat. Hsss, bisnis memang kejam. Baekbom menyuruhku bersembunyi ke Korea sampai ia berhasil menyelamatkan perusahaan kami bersama ayah. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana," matanya seperti terbakar.

"Tapi aku bersyukur. Saat kembali ke Korea, aku menemukan Kris-hyung yang menyelamatkanku dari semua masalahku di Korea dan aku juga bertemu dengan orang penting itu yang selalu memanggilku _Oreo _dulu," untuk kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar merasa jantungnya sangat nyeri. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang tidak mau diam di dalam perutnya. Seperti ada letupan-letupan kecil tapi konstant di kerongkongannya.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan marah. Setidaknya aku menemukanmu, Baek. Maaf atas empat tahun meninggalkanmu dan setahun mengenalmu sebagai _orang asing_," sebuah kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala Baekhyun dalam isak tertahan.

Kini mereka impas. Tidak ada hutang rahasia lagi di antara mereka. Berjam-jam hingga pagi datang mereka hanya terjebak dalam kesunyian tanpa geming. Seluruh perasaan rindu itu akhirnya tersampaikan. Dalam remangnya ruang, kilat air mata begitu jelas tersorot pupil masing-masing. Deru nafas yang saling bertabrakan dan dua suhu tubuh yang saling berhimpitan menciptakan kehangatan yang menjanjikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman. Mereka menikmati rentang waktu itu.

Baekhyun baru terlelap sekitar jam tiga lewat setelah Chanyeol menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang selalu ia nyanyikan bersama Baekhyun saat masih kecil. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa tiga belas tahun lalu ketika mereka sering menginap dan tidur bersama, membuat ibu Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol merasa sakit kepala karena keduanya sama-sama berisik dan tak terpisahkan. Lebih seperti sepasang anak kembar dari pada sekedar saudara. Bahkan Baekhyun sangat manis dan tenang ketika bersama Baekbom yang notabene adalah saudara kandungnya sendiri. Hanya ketika bersama, mereka –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol— menemukan kekuatan mereka, keberanian mereka, dan hanya ketika mereka bersama mereka jadi sangat berisik. Dunia hanya seperti Disney World yang hanya penuh dengan kesenangan tanpa ada yang perlu dipikirkan.

Sinar matahari yang tidak tau diri membangunkan tidur Chanyeol yang baru dua setengah jam kurang, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun; ia masih terlalu lelah hanya dengan tidur selama tiga jam setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin. Rasanya semuanya masih terlalu cepat hingga lebih terasa seperti dongeng yang tak ingin dibaca ulang oleh Baekhyun.

Tanpa mengusik sedikit pun tidur _bebek kecilnya_, Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya pelan dan bangun. Baekhyun menggeliat dengan sangat menggemaskan dan itu membuat Chanyeol menyadari betapa lucunya _Oreo_-nya yang tak lagi kecil itu. Walau tak menyadari _pertemuan kembali_nya dengan Baekhyun empat tahun lalu, ia tetap jatuh cinta dengan manusia satu ini walau siapa pun dia, walau kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar memisahkan mereka.

Langkahnya dengan lancang membawanya berkeliling pada rumah yang sudah lebih dari empat tahun ini ia tinggalkan. Tak ada yang berubah dan semuanya tetap bersih. Baekhyun pasti rajin membersihkan semuanya di sela-sela kesibukannya. Bahkan tumpukan topi dan snapback kesayangan Chanyeol masih sangat rapi dan terjaga bersih. Tidak ada noda dan kesan usang. Jajaran mug-mug lucu juga masih berjajar di sana; menunjukkan kilaunya yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan arogannya.

Sederet toples yang berjejer di rak kayunya sedikit mengusik rasa penasaran Chanyeol yang sama besarnya dengan Baekhyun. Sejauh ingatannya toples-toples itu tidak ada di sana hingga detik terakhir Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah itu. Ada tulisan di atas label warna-warni yang melekat dan ratusan burung kertas yang dilipat telaten terkumpul di dalamnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris membaca harapan demi harapan yang dituliskan Baekhyun untuknya. Ia berani bertaruh itu tulisan tangan Baekhyun. Betapa polos hatinya. Sangat jauh dari bagaimana ia terlihat.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika Chanyeol sedang mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam tas ransel besar yang di bawanya seadanya kemarin. Matanya mengerjap; berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya yang kabur dan mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya untuk mencerna apa yang sedang dikerjakan Chanyeol.

"Chan, kau mau kemana?"

Tak bergeming sesaat, Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi. Tidak lagi—" matanya mulai basah. Seperti trauma yang terus menghantui tidurnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ini terlalu kejam.

"Aku akan kembali ke Itali untuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen imigrasiku agar bisa segera kembali ke Korea, Baek," genggaman telapak tangan Baekhyun semakin mengerat di lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Park Dobi, kau pasti tidak akan kembali," dia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Demi Tuhan yang mengutuk para setan di neraka, Chanyeol merasa sangat berdosa telah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Aku pasti kembali, —Oreo,"

Panggilan-panggilan kecil itu akhirnya terucap kembali setelah sekian lama. Park Dobi adalah panggilan kesukaan Chanyeol dan hanya Baekhyun yang boleh memanggilnya begitu— hanya Baekhyun dan kakak perempuannya yang sangat cantik. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang boleh memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Oreo_. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Mereka seolah bicara dalam kata yang tak terucap. Seolah ada kabel tipis di dalam hati dan pikiran mereka yang saling terhubung. Kapan pun panggilan kecil itu terucap, ketika itulah Baekhyun akan sangat percaya dengan apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Percayalah aku pasti kembali padamu, Baek," Tatapan penuh ketakutan itu perlahan melunak terhadap tatapan sendu Chanyeol. Mereka saling memiliki; setidaknya itulah kalimat yang ditangkap Baekhyun dari tatapan Chanyeol yang terasa begitu lembut menyentuh hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary :**

Setiap waktu, setiap detik.. Kau bukan indigo yang bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar tidak menderita hingga akhir nafasku.

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Etc..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**At first, I want to thank you for all readers.**_

_**Thanks for like and review my story.**_

_**Seriously, all review is so touching for me.**_

_**I'll make beautiful ending for you all.**_

_**Thanks for all supports.**_

_**Wish you like this story.**_

_**Don't forget to review and don't be plagiator.**_

_**The story is 100% mine.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Day 2157**

"Chan, kau mau kemana?"

Tak bergeming sesaat, Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi. Tidak lagi—" matanya mulai basah. Seperti trauma yang terus menghantui tidurnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ini terlalu kejam.

"Aku akan kembali ke Itali untuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen imigrasiku agar bisa segera kembali ke Korea, Baek," genggaman telapak tangan Baekhyun semakin mengerat di lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Park Dobi, kau pasti tidak akan kembali," dia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Demi Tuhan yang mengutuk para setan di neraka, Chanyeol merasa sangat berdosa telah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Aku pasti kembali, —Oreo,"

Panggilan-panggilan kecil itu akhirnya terucap kembali setelah sekian lama. Park Dobi adalah panggilan kesukaan Chanyeol dan hanya Baekhyun yang boleh memanggilnya begitu— hanya Baekhyun dan kakak perempuannya yang sangat cantik. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang boleh memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Oreo_. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Mereka seolah bicara dalam kata yang tak terucap. Seolah ada kabel tipis di dalam hati dan pikiran mereka yang saling terhubung. Kapan pun panggilan kecil itu terucap, ketika itulah Baekhyun akan sangat percaya dengan apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Percayalah aku pasti kembali padamu, Baek," Tatapan penuh ketakutan itu perlahan melunak terhadap tatapan sendu Chanyeol. Mereka saling memiliki; setidaknya itulah kalimat yang ditangkap Baekhyun dari tatapan Chanyeol yang terasa begitu lembut menyentuh hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2157**

Baekhyun hanya mengenakan sweeter longgar Chanyeol dan celana parasut hitam ketika mengantar Chanyeol ke bandara sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol kembali ke Italia untuk nantinya kembali padanya; ke sisinya. Hatinya begitu berat dan penuh ketakutan untuk membiarkan jemari itu menjauh darinya. Tapi Chanyeol meyakinkannya dengan sangat baik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan setelahnya mereka berdua akan kembali seperti tiga belas tahun lalu.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel Baekhyun dan mengetikkan beberapa digit angka dan menyimpannya dalam buku telpon di ponsel touch screen enam inch itu.

"Kalau aku tidak kembali dalam sebulan seperti janjiku, kau boleh menghubungiku dan mencariku ke Italia,"

"Kau harus kembali— Park Dobi," sendu matanya menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Membuatnya merintih di dalam nurani yang masih hidup. Menyesali keputusan konyol atas ketakutan yang tidak benar-benar ada empat tahun lalu.

"Kau masih suka fashion? Aku akan membelikanmu banyak eyeliner ketika kembali," dengan lembut jemari lentik itu menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh dari ekor mata Baekhyun. Sebuah cubitan ringan meluncur di perut sixpack Chanyeol dan membuat mereka sama-sama tertawa ringan tanpa ada keterpaksaan. Guyonan lama yang menjadi salah satu kepingan yang paling mereka berdua rindukan dari jutaan kepingan memori lama yang sempat terkubur oleh waktu.

"Aku tidak bermain eyeliner, Park Dobi!"

"Hahahaha.. kau harus cepat kembali, Chan," suara baritone Kris mengingatkan mereka bahwa sekarang ini di dunia tempat mereka berpijak tidak hanya mereka yang hidup dan nyata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kabur jika aku sudah menemukan _Oreo_-ku yang selama ini selalu kucari, Kris?"

Chanyeol mengacak lembut surai kecoklatan yang tumbuh lebat di kepala Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis; membuat Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas karena pesonanya. Delapan tahun berpisah, setahun bertemu kembali sebagai dua orang asing, lalu hampir lima tahun berpisah, dan sekarang mereka bertemu kembali, Baekhyun tetap jatuh cinta pada _giant_-nya; begitu juga dengan si _giant_ yang ternyata jatuh cinta lagi dengan orang yang sama siapapun nama yang ia kenal –mereka orang yang sama. Cinta mengalahkan waktu, mengalahkan keadaan, dan membuat segala ketakutan tidak pernah menjadi nyata.

Sebuah lambaian tangan adalah symbol mereka benar-benar berpisah sementara sekarang; semoga benar-benar sementara. Dan bahu itu semakin hilang dan hilang dari jangkau mata mereka.

Setetes darah segar merembes keluar dari hidung mungil Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari. Denyut sakit dikepalanya semakin terasa nyata. Zitao menyadarinya dan segera menyumbat hidung Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan dalam sakunya dan segera mendongakkan kepala si _bebek kecil _itu. Kabut tebal tak nyata semakin menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun, mengaburkan semua bayangan yang jatuh pada pupilnya. Tubuhnya sekarang bahkan terasa jauh lebih ringan hingga ia merasa melayang. Dalam fatamorgana, sayup ia melihat bayangan Chanyeol yang terlihat semakin nyata; tersenyum lembut seperti yang selalu Baekhyun rindukan.

Mereka berkumpul di sekitar Baekhyun ketika pria dewasa itu mulai tersadar. Ruangan serba putih bernuansa modern dengan kesan classic, demi kaktus yang tumbuh segar di gurun, ruangan itu lagi— pikir Baekhyun. Raut kehawatiran membuat wajah karismatik seorang Kris Wu jadi kusut dan membuat Zitao prihatin.

"Hyung, kau jelek sekali," tutur lirih itu lebih seperti hembus angin dari pada sebuah titah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan telat makan, mengerti?!" suara Kris selalu terdengar seperti titah raja yang membuat siapa pun pasti akan menuruti kemauannya dengan senang hati.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, Baek. Semua baik-baik saja. Baekbom mengurus semuanya dengan baik dan kau juga tidak sendirian. Chanyeol juga akan kembali kan?" suara lembut Luhan yang selalu menjanjikan kenyamanan sebenarnya mengejutkan Baekhyun karena _insiden _pingsannya sampai membuat salah satu manager bagian di tempatnya bekerja ini sampai repot-repot mengunjungi rumah sakit dengan bau yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari. Kau pasti kelelahan dan masih _shock_ setelah semuanya," lanjutnya.

"Aku memang berencana tidak pergi ke kantor sementara untuk mempersiapkan penyambutan Chanyeol hahahaha,"

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi hasil _scan_nya sudah keluar. Dokter ingin bicara—" seorang suster terlihat anggun dengan seragam putihnya masuk dan memotong kesenangan mereka.

"Aku tentu berhak untuk tau kan? Aku pasien,"

"Setelah dokter bicara dengan wali atau keluarga Anda,"

"Aku membaca hak itu dalam pasal yang berlaku. Yang berhak mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan adalah keluarga, penegak hukum terkait apabila dalam kasus criminal, dan— _**pasien**_," ia memberikan penekanan penuh pada kata terakhirnya.

"Bahasanmu terlalu tinggi, Baek. Hahahaha.. Kalau begitu kita bicara saja bertiga disini," sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Baekhyun memecah ketegangan di sana. Miyoung. Wanita itu tampak semakin dewasa tapi tetap cantik dibandingkan terakhir kali mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di apartment Chanyeol bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Mwo? Nuna bekerja di sini?" wajah Baekhyun dengan mulut terkatup membuatnya tampak semakin imut. Miyoung mengisyaratkan agar perawatnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sebuah anggukan saja.

"Aku dokter spesialis di sini. Baiklah, bisa kita mulai pembicaraan mengenai hasil pemeriksaan pasienku satu ini?"

Mengerti maksud sang dokter, semuanya keluar meninggalkan ruangan serba putih itu dan menyisakan Miyoung, Baekhyun, dan Kris saja di sana. Kaca bening yang terpatri tidak terlalu besar pada pintu setidaknya cukup untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja di dalam. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu wajah Miyoung terlihat semakin serius dan suasana terasa menegang. Luhan dan Zitao hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan mengira-ngira pembicaraan macam apa yang merubah suasana ceria beberapa menit lalu.

Keadaan semakin terlihat menyulitkan ketika Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan gesture kasar dan terlihat penuh emosional. Sejauh ingatan Zitao yang sudah hampir lima tahun pacaran dengannya, Kris adalah orang yang paling tenang dan terkendali dalam keadaan apapun. Alis tebalnya berkerut kecewa. Otot wajah rupawan _naga_nya tampak begitu kentara. Seperti emosi tak beralasan. Berkali-kali ia menunjukkan gesture keberatan yang meluap bersama emosi.

"Hyung! Diam dan berhentilah seperti orang gila begitu!" bentak Baekhyun yang suaranya tak akan mungkin terdengar hingga ke luar.

"Baek, apa kau pernah memiliki riwayat kanker sebelumnya?" selidik Miyoung persis seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangkanya.

Genggamannya mengerat pada selimut lembut yang memberikan kehangatan yang sarat akan kenyamanan, "Dua tahun lalu. Tapi karena rajin melakukan terapi dan minum obat, dokter mengatakan semua sel kanker itu lenyap dan aku sembuh. Semua pengobatan dihentikan,"

Seperti ada pisau yang mengiris dalam di hatinya, Kris mengepalkan tangannya penuh marah. Semua berakhir ketika wanita yang mulai menua itu memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakah Kris dan Baekhyun saja yang masih berusaha memulihkan emosi mereka. Menyadari _mood _Kris yang sangat buruk dan kacau, Baekhyun beberapa kali meyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, dulu Chanyeol selalu bilang, bukan _ending _sebuah cerita jika tidak berakhir bahagia. Kupikir ini adalah _ending_nya karena aku sudah bahagia sekarang. Chanyeol akan kembali, jadi aku bahagia," nada itu lebih seperti penghiburan terhadap diri sendiri yang terdengar mengerikan dari pada sebuah kepasrahan akan takdir. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan Tuhan ketika Ia sudah berkehendak. Dan inilah kehendak-Nya untuk Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Biar aku sendiri yang menceritakan ini ketika menemukan waktu yang tepat. Kau harus percaya padaku, hyung. Ah— dan soal Baekbom, biar aku juga yang melakukannya,"

Mereka— lebih tepatnya Baekhyun lebih memilih tersenyum sewajarnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada siapa pun. Mereka terus mendesak Kris untuk bercerita setiap kali Baekhyun tidak bersama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2165**

Semua kembali pada keadaan normal. Baekhyun diijinkan pulang setelah kondisinya membaik. Sepanjang hari ia sibuk membersihkan rumah agar Chanyeol menyukainya ketika kembali. Ia mencuci semua yang bisa ia cuci. Mengelap seluruh sudut yang bisa dihinggapi debu. Ia meletakkan beberapa buket bunga Lily yang dihiasi dengan beberapa Baby's Breath yang imut dan membuatnya sesuci bunga di surga. Udara berhembus menerobos lapisan kain gorden putih di sisi Baekhyun ketika pria itu menata buket bunga dekat jendela hingga sedemikian rupa sampai mereka terlihat sangat cantik melampaui kecantikan Miyoung yang selalu terlihat awet muda dan mempesona di mata Baekhyun.

Seekor merpati putih bersih hinggap di bingkai jendelanya. Bulunya benar-benar berwarna putih bersih seperti sebongkah kapas. Sejenak Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan jemari itu mulai bergerak meraih sang amphibi. Tatapan sendu membuat alisnya berkerut sedih. Ada perasaan sedih yang mendalam di sana; di dalam hatinya. Hampir Baekhyun membawa burung itu pada sebuah kecupan hangat di kepalanya jika saja suara pintu itu tidak menakuti si merpati dan membuatnya terbang.

"Baek, kau masih lama?" suara lembut itu sudah pasti milik Miyoung. Baekhyun suka mendengarkan suara Miyoung dan juga omelannya, karena menurutnya ketika sedang marah Miyoung terlihat seperti ibunya; ibu yang meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya tanpa tau perasaannya.

"Hanya tinggal merapikan bunga yang di sini,"

"Oh, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menjemput Chanyeol di bandara,"

"Apa Chanyeol sudah tiba? Aku bersiap sekarang. Aku janji tidak akan lebih dari sepuluh menit, okay?"

Baekhyun berlari buru-buru ke kamarnya hingga pintu ditutup dengan sangat kasar dan menimbulkan dentuman cukup keras hingga Miyoung meringis dari tempatnya berdiri. Seperti ada drum besar yang terus bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk kembali. Chanyeol kembali. Chanyeol pulang. Kebahagiaan itu terlampau indah. Seperti harapan yang diwujudkan si gadis kerudung merah, semuanya nyata. Baekhyun memakai setelan kaos dan celana panjang yang simple. Tubuh kurusnya terbalut hangat di balik mantel hangat warna abu-abu.

Detik dimana kedua bola mata Baekhyun menangkap siluet Chanyeol yang menyeret sebuah koper silver besar adalah detik yang sudah sangat dimimpikan Baekhyun sejak belasan tahun lalu; hari dimana _Oreo _dan _Giant _bertemu kembali dan siap melanjutkan cerita petualangan mereka. Tidak seperti bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun si siswa pindahan dari New York. Chanyeol melambai girang. Mereka persis seperti dua anak SD yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Sebuah pelukan kuat menjadi tanda resmi bahwa sekarang mereka kembali bersatu. Tidak akan ada yang mampu memisahkan mereka— kecuali maut yang sedang menguntit Baekhyun di depan sana.

"Ini mimpi yang menjadi nyata, _giant_!" ia bersorak penuh semangat.

Senyuman lugunya lenyap seketika melihat siapa yang muncul dari balik tubuh Chanyeol. Senyuman lebar yang khas dan sangat dikenali memori otak Baekhyun segera menuntut informasi terakurat melalui impuls-impuls syarafnya. Ia melambai ramah pada Baekhyun dan Miyoung.

"Ky— Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" seperti melihat setan di siang bolong, jantungnya nyaris melongos keluar dari rangka tubuhnya.

"Ingatanmu sangat bagus, Baek," Chanyeol mengacak lembut surai itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dia akan tinggal sementara bersama kita sampai menemukan apartement yang tepat," lanjutnya.

Mereka terjebak dalam kecanggungan sepanjang perjalanan. Baekhyun duduk di depan dengan Miyoung yang mengemudikan mobil, sementara Chanyeol duduk manis di kursi penumpang dengan Kyungsoo. Obrolan di antara mereka hanya berkisar pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan singkat yang dapat dijawab dengan kata _Ya _atau _Tidak _saja. Baekhyun merasa sangat asing. Seperti anak hilang yang sedang berada di tengah keluarga orang lain yang sedang berlibur.

Bunyi terompet kecil sangat memekakan telinga begitu Chanyeol membuka pintu apartmentnya. Kris, Zitao, dan Luhan sudah ada di sana dengan topi _party _mereka lengkap dengan terompet kertas dan limpahan potongan kertas minyak warna-warni yang berukuran kecil-kecil dan beterbangan ketika Zitao meniupkan mereka tepat ke wajah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar karena kelewat senang semuanya menyambut kepulangannya dengan suka cita.

Seperti mengulang kenangan empat setengah tahun lalu, satu-satunya yang berbeda hanyalah mereka bersama Kyungsoo juga sekarang dan Miyoung juga turut bergabung dalam pesta mereka.

Malam semakin larut, menenggelamkan sorak-sorai pertandingan sepak bola dalam letih tak tertahan. Satu demi satu tertidur hingga lagi-lagi menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja di ruang TV. Satu-satunya penerangan yang ada hanyalah dari layar kaca 54 inch yang berpendar terang memberikan nuansa remang yang sunyi. Terjebak dalam kesunyian yang canggung sama sekali bukan hal yang diharapkan Chanyeol ketika kembali.

"Kupikir kau senang aku kembali," Chanyeol mulai memecah kesunyian yang semakin menyelekit.

"Aku kelewat senang kau kembali, Park. Aku ngantuk,"

Dan Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sudah ada Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas di sana. Hanya ada tiga kamar disana. Satu khusus untuk Miyoung karena dia satu-satunya wanita disana walau semua juga tau tidak aka nada yang berani dan tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada kakak spupu Chanyeol satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2172**

Mereka baru selesai lari pagi ketika matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya dengan terang. Jam enam lewat lima. Baekhyun duduk di atas paving yang menjadi alas mayoritas bagian di taman dekat apartement Chanyeol. Sementara itu Kyungsoo juga sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan Chanyeol sedang kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan botol minum untuk Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Baek," pria bermata lebar itu tersenyum ramah menampakkan selengkung pelangi dari garis matanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol ketika memutuskan pindah sekolah ke Itali. Padahal hanya selisih sebulan sejak aku memintamu mengatur kencanku dengan Chanyeol," kepalanya mendongak menatap langit dan menarawang jauh. Ada kilat bahagia yang tak mungkin Baekhyun lukai dalam mata lebar di hadapannya yang mengawang dan mungkin menjelajahi waktu ke masa lampau.

"Kau masih menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Ya.. sangat.. Semakin hari aku semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaanku padanya. Tapi waktuku tidak akan cukup banyak," matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tampak jelas ia susah payah menahan air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyung?"

"Aku menderita leukemia myloid akut,"

Seperti terhenyak, rasanya seluruh kemarahan Baekhyun yang ia sembunyikan sendiri seolah meluruh bersama air matanya. Orang di hadapannya ini juga sedang sekarat sepertinya. Orang ini membuatnya kesal karena menghabiskan empat tahun bersama Chanyeol dalam alasan kebetulan padahal dirinya mati-matian mencari Chanyeol seraya susah payah memperjuangkan hidupnya dari kematian. Tapi sekarang mereka sama. Mereka terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama dalam situasi berbeda. Semuanya terlalu menyulitkan untuk Baekhyun. Lebih rumit dari helai wool yang selalu membuatnya pusing ketika belajar merajut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary :**

Setiap waktu, setiap detik.. Kau bukan indigo yang bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar tidak menderita hingga akhir nafasku.

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Etc..

.

.

At first, I want to thank you for all readers.

Thanks for like and review my story.

Seriously, all review is so touching for me.

I'll make beautiful ending for you all.

Thanks for all supports.

Wish you like this story.

Don't forget to review and don't be plagiator.

The story is 100% mine.

Thank you.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 2172**

Mereka baru selesai lari pagi ketika matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya dengan terang. Jam enam lewat lima. Baekhyun duduk di atas paving yang menjadi alas mayoritas bagian di taman dekat apartement Chanyeol. Sementara itu Kyungsoo juga sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan Chanyeol sedang kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan botol minum untuk Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Baek," pria bermata lebar itu tersenyum ramah menampakkan selengkung pelangi dari garis matanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol ketika memutuskan pindah sekolah ke Itali. Padahal hanya selisih sebulan sejak aku memintamu mengatur kencanku dengan Chanyeol," kepalanya mendongak menatap langit dan menarawang jauh. Ada kilat bahagia yang tak mungkin Baekhyun lukai dalam mata lebar di hadapannya yang mengawang dan mungkin menjelajahi waktu ke masa lampau.

"Kau masih menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Ya.. sangat.. Semakin hari aku semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaanku padanya. Tapi waktuku tidak akan cukup banyak," matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tampak jelas ia susah payah menahan air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyung?"

"Aku menderita leukemia myloid akut,"

Seperti terhenyak, rasanya seluruh kemarahan Baekhyun yang ia sembunyikan sendiri seolah meluruh bersama air matanya. Orang di hadapannya ini juga sedang sekarat sepertinya. Orang ini membuatnya kesal karena menghabiskan empat tahun bersama Chanyeol dalam alasan kebetulan padahal dirinya mati-matian mencari Chanyeol seraya susah payah memperjuangkan hidupnya dari kematian. Tapi sekarang mereka sama. Mereka terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama dalam situasi berbeda. Semuanya terlalu menyulitkan untuk Baekhyun. Lebih rumit dari helai wool yang selalu membuatnya pusing ketika belajar merajut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 7**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2172**

"Chanyeol tau itu?"

"Ya. Karena Chanyeol-lah aku bisa hidup selama tiga tahun dengan kanker itu. Dia yang selalu menggendongku ke rumah sakit, dia selalu ada di sampingku ketika aku bangun setelah koma panjang. Hhhss.. jantungku rasanya ingin melompat keluar. Rasanya aku siap mati asal Chanyeol tetap di sisiku,"

Baekhyun kehabisan akal untuk bicara. Biar bagaimana pun, meletakkan diri sendiri dalam posisi orang lain adalah cara terbaik memahami perasaannya. Dan Baekhyun juga berada dalam posisi yang sama tapi dalam situasi yang berbeda; Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa ia juga harus menggendong Baekhyun ketika hal itu terjadi— belum.

Dada Baekhyun terasa ngilu memikirkan masa lalunya. Di luar sana Chanyeol selalu menggendong dan menemani Kyungsoo ketika ia sekarat. Tapi Baekhyun harus melakukannya sendiri di Korea. Chanyeol tidak ada di sana. Dan untuk sepersekian detik ia merasa begitu kesepian di dunia yang sangat ramai. Alunan music Fur Elise seolah menggema nyaring di telinganya, memainkan emosi di bawah akal sehatnya, menyematkan kesedihan terdalam dan semakin dalam.

Chanyeol berlari dalam peluh ketika mendapati dua penghuni apartementnya sedang berbincang serius di taman.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya serius?" ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Tentang Kyungsoo yang memiliki suara emas," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara manis. Chanyeol lalu mengambil duduk di sisi Baekhyun dan merangkulnya.

"Eh, Kyung, apa kau pernah mendengar suara Baekkie? Impiannya sejak kecil adalah bernyanyi di atas panggung. Kurasa kalian cocok untuk duet,"

"Hahaahha.. Baekhyun pasti melakukannya lebih baik dariku karena dia masih punya banyak kesempatan," tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga tidak?"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatapnya kaget, "Maksudku, kenapa menyalahkan waktu? Kita tidak pernah tau tentang waktu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2174**

Mulai hari ini Kyungsoo akan memiliki kesibukannya sendiri ketika Baekhyun sedang sibuk di kantor dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan adaptasi di kantor barunya. Apartement itu akan kosong di jam kerja hingga malam sekarang. Tidak seperti empat tahun lalu ketika selalu ada yang kembali ke rumah di jam dua siang setelah pelajaran berakhir. Kyungsoo akan menjadi guru vocal di sebuah sekolah seni swasta di pusat Seoul. Kemampuan vocalnya diakui banyak pihak. Belum lagi kemampuannya memainkan alat music. Dia seperti duplikat Baekhyun yang menemukan jalannya.

Hari-hari di musim dingin, Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus melaluinya dengan menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya ketika penyakit itu kambuh. Rasa sakit kepala yang lebih buruk dari vertigo, rasa mual yang lebih mengerikan dari setelah naik roler coaster di LotteWorld, dan rasa ngilu di seluruh persendiannya yang lebih parah dari penderita asam urat.

"_Oreo, _kau tidak pulang?"

Chanyeol nyaris membuat Baekhyun meneriakinya sebagai penyelundup jika saja pria itu tidak memanggilnya _Oreo_. Tanpa ketukan pintu sama sekali, betapa sopannya orang satu ini. Bahkan tanpa dipersilakan masuk, Chanyeol sudah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa hitam selembut kapuk itu.

"Jaga sikapmu, Chan,"

"Ayolah, aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Lagi pula ini kan ruangan pribadimu,"

Ia masih Chanyeol yang dulu; Chanyeol yang selalu seenaknya dan menganggap segala kalimat yang dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan entah itu bernilai benar atau salah. Tapi demi Adam yang mencintai Hawa sepenuh hati, Baekhyun sangat mensyukuri hal itu; satu titik dimana ia masih memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya. Mereka terus berbicara selagi Baekhyun merapikan berkasnya. Rasanya larutnya malam sudah tak terhitung lagi oleh jam. Untuk kali ini mereka; hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada Kyungsoo atau siapa pun. Menikmati obrolan ringan yang hanya ada mereka.

"Aku baru tau Kyungsoo sakit,"

"Dia cerita padamu?" sebuah anggukan tak terlihat cukup dipahami oleh otak Chanyeol yang tak sejenius Kris. Menyadari pembicaraan tidak akan berakhir baik, Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan topic dengan membahas tentang Kim Jongin, artis yang harus ia muat dalam majalahnya karena popularitasnya.

"Dia harus muncul dalam majalahku bulan ini," Ambisius. Itulah Baekhyun yang selalu Chanyeol kagumi.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bicara tentang—"

Seseorang berdiri seperti patung di ujung pintu coklat yang menjulang tinggi itu. Ia merasa setengah malu dan setengah menyesal memasuki ruangan itu. Chanyeol segera bangun dari tidurnya mendapati seseorang yang sama lancangnya dengannya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Seperti biasa, pandangan setajam elang seolah mampu membakar pantat Chanyeol jika pria itu tidak segera membungkukkan badan dan memberi hormat sekaligus minta maaf atas ketidak sopanannya. Oh Sehun. Namanya tercatat sebagai seorang eksekutif muda Korea Selatan yang memiliki hampir setengah saham di Time'z; perusahaan majalah tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Sialnya sejak bulan lalu Baekhyun ada di bawah naungannya. Dan sialnya lagi, dia bukanlah orang yang bisa di ajak basa-basi atau setidaknya berwajah yang mudah tersenyum. Seolah wajahnya dibuat dari semen sehingga terlalu kaku untuk sekedar tersenyum.

"Dia pemilik apartement tempatku tinggal sekaligus temanku sejak kecil," jelas Baekhyun tanpa diminta, berharap ketidak sopanan Chanyeol akan dimaafkan sehingga dia tidak akan membuat aturan baru dimana pria bernama Park Chanyeol dilarang berada di sekitar Time'z atau sejenisnya yang sama buruk.

"Kau butuh fasilitas tempat tinggal pribadi? You get it tomorrow," moodnya sudah hancur. Matilah Park Chanyeol.

"Tuan Oh, aku bisa jelaskan,"

"Dapatkan Jongin untuk Time'z dan aku akan pura-pura tidak melihat ketidak sopanan teman kecilmu ini," lirikannya bahkan lebih menusuk dari tatapan Kris. Auranya sama menyeramkannya dengan Kris ketika moodnya dihancurkan. Chanyeol bahkan mengagumi dirinya sendiri yang bisa berhubungan selama ini dengan seorang Kris Wu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2182**

Hari-hari sejak hari itu adalah seperti neraka yang harus dikunjungi Baekhyun akibat Chanyeol. Ia harus turun tangan sendiri untuk mengejar kemana pun Kim Jongin pergi. Ia dan fotografernya. Bukan perkara gampang mendapatkan wawancara dengan artis sekelas Jongin di majalahnya. Walau ia memang berambisi, tapi alasannya sekarang bukanlah semata ambisi saja, tapi dominasi dengan harapan agar ia tidak perlu pindah dari apartment Chanyeol. Walau pun ada jutaan alasan untuk menolak pindah, tapi ia tau betul seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan menyukai itu. Demi seluruh masa lalunya, ia tidak mau hidup sendiri ketika teman hidupnya kembali. Semua yang dilaluinya tidak mudah.

Setiap hari Baekhyun bersama asistennya dan juga seorang fotografer kepercayaannya berusaha menembus agency dan memohon pada manager pribadi Jongin untuk mengaturkan jadwal wawancara mereka dan sedikit pemotretan. Sesekali Luhan atau Chanyeol juga menemaninya. Pesona Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, bahkan Luhan sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk membujuk manager Jongin untuk meluangkan sedikit saja waktunya dari sela-sela kesibukan untuk wawancara ringan. Chanyeol bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua ini. Ia menghabiskan seluruh malam hanya untuk menguntit artis yang bahkan ia belum terlalu tau walau ia mendengar beberapa dari Baekhyun.

Kecuali malam ini, Chanyeol belum pernah absen untuk menemani Baekhyun. Bukan tidak menemani, dia hanya akan sedikit terlambat karena sedang ada perbaikan jalan. Sebagai gantinya Kyungsoo akan menemani Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menyusul mereka di gedung agency Jongin.

Seperti anjing yang melihat setumpuk daging segar, Baekhyun langsung berlari mengejar Jongin dan berlutut di hadapannya. Baekhyun benar-benar berlutut hingga keningnya menyentuh lantai, mempertaruhkan seluruh harga dirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan wawancara Jongin; lebih tepatnya tetap tinggal bersama Chanyeol.

"Ku mohon. Aku bersumpah tidak akan lebih dari dua jam,"

Kyungsoo merasa sangat iba melihat perjuangan Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang jauh lebih banyak bergantung pada orang-orang sekitarnya dan secara tidak langsung mengemis belas kasihan orang lain demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak akan sesulit ini jika wawancara yang diinginkan Oh Sehun keparat itu adalah tentang Jongin yang tetap _berdiri tegak_ setelah berita tentang pernikahannya yang gagal.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalian ini tidak punya perasaan atau apa—" sela manager Jongin yang langsung dipotong oleh Baekhyun lagi.

"Kami adalah Time'z. Bayangkan ketenaran Jongin setelah artikel tentangnya dimuat. Kau boleh membaca proposal dan beberapa pertanyaan yang akan kami ajukan,"

Dengan gamblang manager itu menepis seluruh kertas-kertas itu hingga berantakan dan berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun pasti sudah menyumpal wanita bermulut besar ini dan memaki keangkuhan Jongin yang sama sialnya dengan keras kepalanya Oh Sehun jika saja ia tidak ingat betapa besar keinginannya untuk tetap tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan memulihkan nama baik Chanyeol di hadapan Oh Sehun. Tapi yang terjadi adalah ia tetap berlutut di sana. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak terima atas perlakuan dua manusia ini terhadap Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk sekedar meminta sedikit waktu mereka.

Dengan geram Kyungsoo memungut kartas-kertas di samping Baekhyun dan melemparnya tepat ke muka seorang Kim Jongin. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Matanya mendelik tajam seolah dapat mengirim sinyal peringatan agar Jongin tidak mempermainkan temannya.

"Ku beri tau kau, KIM JONGIN. Temanku sudah merelakan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit waktumu untuk wawancara ini. Apa kau pikir kehidupannya hanya untuk mengejarmu? Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dipikirkan public jika mereka tau idola mereka sebrengsek ini. Dia sudah turun tangan langsung bahkan sudah berlutut berkali-kali di hadapanmu. Sopan sekali artis kita satu ini. Kau, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku pasti—" jari telunjuknya mengacung lurus tepat di hadapan Jongin. Tatapannya begitu tajam seolah ia sangat ingin menelan Jongin bulat-bulat.

"Aku bersumpah kau—" sialnya Kyungsoo pingsan sebelum selesai mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi nyata.

Beruntung Jongin menangkapnya tepat waktu. Suasana kacau. Jongin segera menggendongnya ketika Chanyeol tiba tepat saat Kyungsoo mimisan dan pingsan. Sudah jadi hal biasa bagi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hampir saja mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo jika saja Baekhyun juga tidak pingsan di saat bersamaan. Mereka berdua hampir membuat Chanyeol gila.

"Bawa ke rumah sakit kakakku," tutur Chanyeol singkat sambil memapah tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berada di bawah penanganan Miyoung langsung setelah tiba. Sementara Kyungsoo ditangani oleh dokter ahli penyakit dalam lain sampai dokter pribadinya tiba. Chanyeol berada dalam kebingungan terbesarnya ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus dipindahkan ke dua ruangan berbeda. Setelah mendapatkan penangan darurat, kondisi Kyungsoo mulai stabil, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Walau pun Miyoung sendiri yang mengurusnya, Baekhyun adalah harapan dan ketakutan terbesar Chanyeol atas segalanya. Dan sekarang dia dalam keadaan koma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kedua temanku, brengsek?" Chanyeol mencengkeram erat krah kemeja Jongin dan hampir saja melayangkan sebuah tinju yang mungkin saja mampu membuat Jongin mimisan jika saja Miyoung tidak menamparnya.

"Kondisi Kyungsoo kembali menurun. Ia harus segera dipindahkan ke ruang intensif. Kau dampingi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bersamaku dan—"

"Jongin. Kim Jongin," lanjut Jongin menyadari Miyoung yang tidak mengetahui namanya.

Setengah ragu menyerahkan _Oreo_nya kepada pria brengsek sejenis Jongin, akhirnya ia berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang mulai di bawa menjauh dari ruang IGD itu.

Jongin terus memandangi tubuh lemah Baekhyun dari luar jendela ruang ICU setelah kondisinya mulai stabil. Sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi tidak ada permintaan maaf dalam kamus Jongin. Ada banyak selang dan kabel-kabel melilit di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan tubuh pria itu hingga keadaan sepertinya sangat buruk untuknya. Wajah pucatnya tampak sangat memperihatinkan. Bunyi dari alat elektrokardiogram yang terpasang di sisi Baekhyun terdengar begitu mengerikan hingga membuat jantungnya ngilu.

"Dua tahun lalu ia memiliki riwayat kanker. Ia berhasil sembuh, tapi kanker itu kembali," suara Miyoung sedikit mengejutkan Jongin yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang kisah mereka.

"Aku Miyoung, kakak spupu Chanyeol sekaligus dokter yang menangani Baekhyun. Kankernya kembali,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pria bermata lebar itu?"

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo? Dia juga sudah membaik. Ia menderita leukemia kronis. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup adalah Chanyeol. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dia sudah kecanduan akan kehadiran Baekhyun,"

"Maksudmu Chanyeol mencintai—"

"Baekhyun. Dia dan Baekhyun adalah cinta lama yang masih hidup hingga sekarang. Berkali-kali berpisah dan bertemu kembali. Dan Kyungsoo adalah pria yang jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol hampir gila terhadap cintanya pada Baekhyun," jelas Miyoung panjang lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2185**

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun dalam keadaan koma. Sementara itu keadaan Kyungsoo semakin membaik. Dia baru sadar jam tiga sore tadi dan mendapati Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya. Tapi Jongin ada di sampingnya. Wajah pria bermarga Kim itu tampak sangat letih. Atas dasar rasa kemanusiaan dan perasaan iba, Jongin membantu Chanyeol untuk menjaga Kyungsoo mengingat terbatasnya orang yang bisa diandalkan. Kris dan Zitao baru akan kembali besok karena sedang terjadi badai salju di Eropa.

Dengan bantuan Jongin untuk mendorong kursi rodanya, Kyungsoo mengunjungi kamar tempat Baekhyun dirawat. Chanyeol duduk dengan setia di samping Baekhyun dan terus menggenggam erat telapak tangan yang terlihat sangat pucat itu dan sesekali menempelkannya di pipinya. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di balik pintu yang terus mengamati sgalanya dari balik kaca bening pada pintu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa di dunia ini ada banyak sekali orang yang terlalu menyibukkan dirinya untuk tidak bahagia," pelan tapi menusuk. Kyungsoo tau jelas maksud perkataannya.

"Kau juga tidak lebih baik dariku,"

Menit berikutnya mereka kembali ke kamar. Kyungsoo hanya duduk melamun menatap ke luar jendela sementara Jongin masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan seriusnya dengan managernya melalui ponsel. Menyadari perasaan sedih Kyungsoo, setelah menutup telponnya Jongin mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kilat matanya jelas akan rasa kecewa. Kekecewaan yang dibiarkan tumbuh semakin buruk.

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah menjadi cerita lawas,"

"Aku hanya duplikat Baekhyun selama ini,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary :**

Setiap waktu, setiap detik.. Kau bukan indigo yang bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar tidak menderita hingga akhir nafasku.

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Etc..

.

.

At first, I want to thank you for all readers.

Thanks for like and review my story.

Seriously, all review is so touching for me.

I'll make beautiful ending for you all.

Thanks for all supports.

This time I'll tell about KaiSoo's story.

Wish you like this story.

Don't forget to review and don't be plagiator.

The story is 100% mine.

Thank you.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 2185**

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun dalam keadaan koma. Sementara itu keadaan Kyungsoo semakin membaik. Dia baru sadar jam tiga sore tadi dan mendapati Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya. Tapi Jongin ada di sampingnya. Wajah pria bermarga Kim itu tampak sangat letih. Atas dasar rasa kemanusiaan dan perasaan iba, Jongin membantu Chanyeol untuk menjaga Kyungsoo mengingat terbatasnya orang yang bisa diandalkan. Kris dan Zitao baru akan kembali besok karena sedang terjadi badai salju di Eropa.

Dengan bantuan Jongin untuk mendorong kursi rodanya, Kyungsoo mengunjungi kamar tempat Baekhyun dirawat. Chanyeol duduk dengan setia di samping Baekhyun dan terus menggenggam erat telapak tangan yang terlihat sangat pucat itu dan sesekali menempelkannya di pipinya. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di balik pintu yang terus mengamati sgalanya dari balik kaca bening pada pintu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa di dunia ini ada banyak sekali orang yang terlalu menyibukkan dirinya untuk tidak bahagia," pelan tapi menusuk. Kyungsoo tau jelas maksud perkataannya.

"Kau juga tidak lebih baik dariku,"

Menit berikutnya mereka kembali ke kamar. Kyungsoo hanya duduk melamun menatap ke luar jendela sementara Jongin masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan seriusnya dengan managernya melalui ponsel. Menyadari perasaan sedih Kyungsoo, setelah menutup telponnya Jongin mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kilat matanya jelas akan rasa kecewa. Kekecewaan yang dibiarkan tumbuh semakin buruk.

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah menjadi cerita lawas,"

"Aku hanya duplikat Baekhyun selama ini,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 8**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku hanya duplikat Baekhyun selama ini. Chanyeol.. aku hanya alat untuknya melepaskan kerinduannya pada Baekhyun selama di Itali!" Kyungsoo mulai terisak frustasi.

Perlahan jemari kurus Jongin bergerak mendekatinya. Semakin dekat dan elusan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis sampai ia puas. Hingga akhirnya si mata bulat itu tertidur dalam dekapannya dengan mata sembab.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Jongin merebahkan Kyungsoo tanpa mengusik tidurnya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Tubuh kurusnya terlihat kacau. Delapan tahun pacaran, Jongin belum pernah melihat kekasihnya memberikan cintanya sebesar Kyungsoo memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tau itu dengan mudahnya. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mempersiapkan seluruh ucapara pernikahan dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri atau setidaknya ia tidak akan tampak menyedihkan seperti sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2187**

Semua terlihat sangat senang ketika Baekhyun melewati masa kritisnya dan mulai sadarkan diri. Kondisinya semakin membaik dan dia mulai bisa berinteraksi. Bahkan ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Rencananya jika kondisinya terus membaik seperti ini, Baekhyun bisa pulang besok dengan seijin Miyoung.

Mereka membuat guyonan ringan untuk menghangatkan suasana. Kris dan Zitao membawakan sedikit hadiah untuk Baekhyun. Sebuah syal merah tebal yang terlihat sangat hangat yang dirajut sendiri oleh Zitao. Rencananya benda itu juga akan diluncurkan untuk fashion musim dinginnya tahun ini. Baekhyun merasa sangat terhormat untuk itu.

Semua mata beralih kea rah pintu ketika Kyungsoo datang berkunjung bersama Jongin. Piaya khas rumah sakit masih melekat di tubuhnya, namun ia juga sudah terlihat sehat. Mereka berdua turut bergabung dalam guyonan simple itu walau pun Jongin masih terlihat sedikit kaku. Sangat dimaklumi karena dia memang _orang luar _di sini.

"Ah, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, Baek. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar di mobil," Chanyeol terlihat tidak sabar dan mengutuk kecerobohannya yang telah meninggalkan barang penting itu di dalam mobilnya. Dengan langkah buru-buru Chanyeol segera pergi ke parkiran.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo ketika ia berniat muncul di hadapan Chanyeol. Kim Jongin. Sebuah gelengan sepertinya tidak cukup menghentikan Kyungsoo yang kini berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Jongin.

"Kau hanya akan semakin menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ucap Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Kyungsoo mendapat sedikit kejutan karena ternyata Jongin diam-diam mengikutinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan perkataan _orang asing_ itu dan tetap berlari menghampiri Chanyeol sementara Jongin masih di tempat persembunyian mereka; balik tembok. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendapati orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang adalah Kyungsoo. Ia menangis dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Bertahun-tahun aku terus berada di sisimu, aku yang selalu ada dan menemanimu. Bisakah kau hanya melihatku seorang, Chan? Jangan buat aku menyesal membiarkanmu kembali ke Korea, ku mohon,"

Tanpa ada yang menyadari sedari tadi Baekhyun berdiri di sana; sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan tempat parkir dengan taman samping rumah sakit. Suara berisik langkahnya yang tidak sengaja mengantuk pot plastik hitam di sana membuat Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan _oreo_nya. Air mata bening mengalir menuruni pipi mulus Baekhyun yang agak merona karena demam.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tampak sangat kebingungan. Dengan tatapan memohon ia menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ku mohon jangan seperti ini, Kyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak lebih. Tanpa kau ijinkan pun aku akan tetap kembali ke Korea. Aku mencintai Baekhyun,"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi signifikan dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Namun sayang, langkahnya tidak meninggalkan jejak untuk diikuti Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! Ku mohon kembalilah dan katakana itu semua bohong!" pekikan itu terdengar begitu miris di telinga Jongin yang masih bersembunyi di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan, ku mohon,"

Tubuhnya mulai melorot ke tanah. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa seolah mati rasa. Jika hatinya adalah kaca, maka Chanyeol baru saja memecahkannya menjadi ribuan keping hingga sulit disatukan kembali. Jongin perlahan memeluk tubuhnya yang masih meracau diluar kendali.

"Berhentilah terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu, Kyung,"

Dengan gerakan lemah penuh keputus asaan Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang Jongin menjauh seolah itu bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya, "Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa _melihat _ku sedikit saja?! Aku sekarat! Aku hanya membutuhkan dia!"

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Kyung! Kau tidak memerlukan Chanyeol lagi!"

_Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Jongin, "Brengsek kau, Kim! Kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini?!"

Kyungsoo lekas bangkit. Tatapannya menikam Jongin dalam kemarahan dan kebencian. Kini Jongin yang terlihat menyedihkan disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek?" Miyoung menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan sangat kacau.

"Kau baik?" lanjutnya.

"Aaah, aku benar-benar terharu melihat wanita di ruang persalinan melahirkan anaknya," bualnya sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Kebetulan kau disini, aku ingin bicara sebentar. Bisa ke ruanganku?"

"Tentu," seulas senyum dipaksakan melengkung dalam lembabnya air mata yang membasahi kedua bola bening itu.

Sesaat Baekhyun sibuk mengamati ruang kerja pribadi Miyoung yang tertata sangat rapi dan menyenangkan. tangannya masih sibuk menghapus air matanya yang mulai surut. Miyoung duduk di sebuah kursi empuk di balik sebuah meja kerja yang penuh dengan beberapa berkas yang berserakan.

Ia mengambil sebuah map berisi dokumen dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. Tulisan-tulisan tentang medis dalam bahasa Inggris itu membuat Baekhyun pusing karena banyak istilah yang ia tak mengerti.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya akhirnya setelah mencoba mentelaah kalimat demi kalimat disana.

"Sebuah rumah sakit di Amerika sedang mengembangkan sebuah metode untuk pengobatan penderita Kanker. Aku bermaksud mengajukan nama mu untuk pengobatan rujukan kesana,"

"Berapa lama?"

"Setidaknya sebulan. Jika berhasil kau sembuh, Baek,"

Dalam renungan Baekhyun terdiam. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pertimbangkan. Tapi mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lihat sepertinya cukup merubah beberapa hal penting dalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu,"

"Kau bisa tinggal bersama Baekbom di sana," tambah Miyoung ketika Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangannya.

"Apa hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Ya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah putus asa mencari di seluruh sudut rumah sakit, akhirnya Chanyeol kembali ke ruang rawat Baekhyun. Hanya ada suster dan Zitao disana. Mereka sedang merapikan barang-barang Baekhyun.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Apa? Bukankah dia sudah pulang duluan denganmu dan Kris? Kupikir kalian pergi bersama?"

"Dia sudah diijinkan pulang?"

Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terlihat kecewa, lalu Zitao kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2190**

Adalah sebuah hari di musim gugur ketika sepasang kaki pendek seorang pria dua puluh empat tahun melangkah bahkan tanpa asa layaknya mayat hidup atau zombie. Raganya terus melangkah bukan tanpa arah dan tujuan, hanya saja ia ragu untuk terus bergerak. Pikirannya tidak disana. Pikirannya tidak sedang bersama raganya. Menghayal jauh melewati dimensi jarak dan waktu. Membekapnya dalam rasa sesak yang menyulitkan parunya untuk tetap melakukan inspirasi dan ekspirasi terhadap udara. Menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya dengan perasaan sakit dan ngilu yang tak nyata.

Hari itu dedaunan yang menguning semakin banyak. Hampir seluruh dedaunan merubah warnanya hingga tak lagi hijau. Mereka tua. Sudah saatnya gugur dan digantikan dengan daun muda yang baru yang akan tumbuh perlahan di musim semi. Ia kering. Ia akan segera berhibernasi hingga musim dingin berlalu.

Namun dengan perasaan sesendu ini, jalanan pejalan kaki berhiaskan pohon-pohon berdaun kering membuat suasana nampak seperti dalam film-film romance dimana tokoh wanita bertemu dengan kekasihnya dalam nuansa haru yang membawa perasaan yang amat dalam, membuat penonton akan menitikkan air mata atas kesunyian tanpa kata yang menjebak pemeran dalam bisu dan memaksanya berbicara melalui pasang mata yang tergenang air seolah dua pasang bola itu mampu mengatakan segalanya yang tak dapat diucapkan melalui kata.

Bertumpu pada pohon terdekat sepertinya merupakan tindakan paling tepat sebelum tubuh mungil itu terhuyung tak sadarkan diri di jalanan sepi itu. Sepasang tangan mungil berkulit halus dan elastik seperti bayi mulai menghalangi pandangannya dan menutupi sebagian besar karisma dalam parasnya yang sudah tampak amat pucat sejak semalam. Ia mulai terisak tanpa air mata. Matanya memerah bukan hanya karena kurang tidur. Matanya terasa sangat pedih. Bukan tubuhnya yang sedang sakit, tapi hati di dalam raganya yang rapuh dan baka. Tidak ada yang kekal di dunia ini selain Tuhan. Sinar terang yang terpancar sempurna dari aura yang dibawakan senyumannya sehari-hari seolah sirna tanpa bekas, lenyap tertelan kegelapan pedih yang tengah menggerogoti jiwanya. Tak perduli berapa puluh kali ia memukul dadanya perasaan sakit itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Terus seperti itu dengan sederet kalimat makian untuk dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya hingga pria berambut coklat gelap itu benar-benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon ginkgo yang berdiri gagah bersama deretan pohon lainnya di pinggiran jalan. Akhirnya tubuhnya roboh.

Byun Baekhyun. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan sakit semua ketika matanya kembali terbuka setelah lebih dari lima jam jatuh pingsan. Pandangannya belum sepenuhnya normal. Bayangan benda yang jatuh tepat ke irisnya masih menghambur samar untuk beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya sepasang pupil kecoklatan itu menangkap bayangan sesosok pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Seorang pria jakung dengan tinggi sekitar 28 centi lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Rambutnya ditata berantakan namun justru membuatnya terkesan seperti bad boy yang maskulin. Tatapan kebencian sarat akan kemarahan tersirat jelas dari sepasang mata pemuda bermarga Park itu. Park Chanyeol. Sebuah nama yang tak akan pernah sirna dari otak Baekhyun walau kepalanya mengalami benturan hebat yang membuatnya amnesia sekalipun.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Baek!" gertaknya jengkel melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk sedih seolah pingsan yang baru saja ia alami di luar keinginannya adalah sebuah dosa yang begitu hina. Ia mulai menangis dan Chanyeol memeluknya akhirnya.

"Aku sekarat, Chan," lirih suaranya menyakiti hati Chanyeol, lebih dari sekedar kalimat mengerikan yang tak ingin didengar Chanyeol dua kali. Dengan gemetaran sepasang tangan kekar itu merengkuhnya semakin dalam ke dekap pelukannya yang menjanjikan rasa nyaman dan aman. Tak ada kalimat yang sanggup diloloskan Chanyeol dari mulutnya. Tak ada kata yang pantas untuk mengungkapkan kepedihan atas semua yang menimpa Baekhyun.

Untuk waktu yang lama Chanyeol membiarkan dadaya basah oleh air mata Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo masih harus menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang masih naik-turun dan jauh dari kata stabil. Tinggal Jongin-lah satu-satunya yang masih setia menemaninya setiap hari. Ia tidak pernah absen untuk menemani Kyungsoo setiap hari walau mereka hanya terjebak dalam diam yang canggung.

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu menyita seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo. Adalah tebakan yang sudah pasti benar, itu adalah Jongin. Untuk hari-hari sebelumnya mungkin benar, tapi sepertinya salah untuk hari ini. seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh langsing tersenyum ramah ke arah Kyungsoo. Sejauh ingatannya wanita itu adalah manager pribadi Jongin yang telah memaki Baekhyun tempo hari.

"Ah? Kau manager Jongin 'kan?"

"Syukurlah aku tidak salah ruangan,"

"Apa ada yang ingin Anda bicarakan?"

"Jongin memintaku menggantikannya untuk menjagamu,"

"Kemana dia?"

Kilat mata wanita itu berubah sendu memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Dia juga ada di sini," jawabnya sedih.

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengintip ke luar kamarnya.

"Dia.. ada di ruang ICU,"

Seperti tertohok, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang salah. Seingatnya Jongin masih menemaninya hingga kemarin sore.

Dengan langkah santai wanita itu membantu Kyungsoo mendorong kursi rodanya menuju tempat dimana Jongin sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya. Alat elektrokardiogram di sisinya berbunyi constant membuat hati Kyungsoo miris. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu sakit melihat keadaan Jongin yang sangat memprihatinkan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang salah. Ia sangat menyesal atas banyak hal yang tidak semuanya ia ketahui.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi tunggu yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang koridor dekat ruang tempat Jongin dirawat. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetaran. Lalu matanya mengawang ke arah langit-langit atap yang dicat putih bersih.

"Saat masih SMP orang tua Jongin meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Jongin dititipkan pada bibinya yang menjanda. Seluruh hartanya dirampas dan Jongin ditelantarkan. Kerasnya kehidupan membuat Jongin berusaha lebih keras dari siapa pun. Ketika masih menjadi seorang trainee ia bertemu seorang gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mereka menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun hingga akhirnya Jongin terkenal. Jongin begitu mencintai wanita itu. Dia mempersiapkan seluruh hal untuk pernikahan mereka dengan sangat sempurna. Bagi orang yang pernah mengalami kehidupan kelam seperti Jongin tau betul betapa berharganya sebuah kebahagiaan sekecil apa pun. Tapi dua hari menjelang pernikahan, wanita itu menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas. Ia meninggalkan Jongin untuk pria lain yang lebih kaya," jelas wanita itu panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang Jongin di sana?"

"Gagal ginjal. Memiliki banyak uang tapi dia sekarat. Jongin masih berusaha menemukan donor sebelumnya. Semangat hidupnya sangat tinggi. Tapi tidak lagi ketika pernikahannya dibatalkan. Ia tidak berusaha mencari donor lagi. Setiap malam ia pergi minum hingga mabuk. Kurasa dia ingin mempercepat kematiannya. Sudah empat tahun aku menjadi manager pribadi Jongin. Semua tentangnya aku tau dengan baik. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Dia sangat mirip dengan adik kandungku yang meninggal enam tahun lalu," ia member sedikit jeda dalam ceritanya.

"Hidupnya sangat berantakan sejak Suji meninggalkannya dan menghancurkan harapan Jongin. Tapi selama beberapa hari mengurusmu di rumah sakit, aku menyadari dia berubah. Dia mengkosongkan seluruh jadwalnya demi menjagamu. Pernah sekali dia mengatakan, dia ingin melindungimu. Dia bilang kau orang baik. Hanya saja kau kesepian. Dan kerapuhanmu yang mengkikis kebaikanmu. Dia memintaku menggantikannya untuk menjagamu ketika Jongin tidak dapat melakukannya,"

Kyungsoo terisak begitu dalam. Dadanya terasa begitu perih. Lebih menyakitkan dari terakhir kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan penolakan –lagi— yang membuatnya menangis.

"Dia bolos cuci darahnya minggu ini demi menjagamu. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau bisa memberinya semangat hidup lagi karena yang ku tau dia menyukaimu," wanita itu mengusap bahu Kyungsoo lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2192**

"Baek, kau baik?" seorang wanita cantik muncul dari balik pintu putih yang menjulang tinggi di belakang punggung Baekhyun yang tengah duduk melamun seiring dengan datangnya suara lembut itu.

Wanita bermarga Jung itu berjalan pelan dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang terlihat buruk. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan perawakan anggun tapi tegas. Rambutnya diikat rapi dengan jas putih yang menutupi mayoritas kemeja merah mudanya yang manis. Seulas senyuman meneduhkan melengkung tipis di bibir merah mudanya yang dilapisi lips stick berwarna pink natural.

"Aku tau ada yang membebani pikiranmu," ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa semua orang terlalu mudah membaca pikiranku? Hahaha.." keluhnya dengan tawa yang sangat dipaksakan; kentara sekali tidak ada yang lucu dari itu. Wanita di hadapannya ini hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Baekhyun harus bicara.

"Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Chanyeol lagi,"

"Kau yakin?" dokter muda itu mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya ragu.

"Jika berhasil, kau sembuh," lanjutnya.

"Jika gagal aku mati,"

"…"

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan Chanyeol selama tiga belas tahun lebih dan— aku bahkan mengenalnya untuk waktu yang bahkan tidak lebih dari setengahnya. Kumohon biarkan aku mencintai dengan sewajarnya, memiliki kehidupan sebagai kekasih seperti orang-orang. Dokter Jung, kau sudah mengenalku sejak kecil. Aku akan berlari ke apartement Chanyeol dan mengatakan aku mencintainya. Aku berhak untuk itu,"

Mata bening Baekhyun sudah benar-benar basah walau belum ada satu bulir pun yang luruh. Ia menahannya. Kondisi emosionalnya sudah benar-benar pada batasnya. Keteguhannya akhirnya runtuh. Semangat hidup kini terasa hanya seperti omong kosong semata. Harapan akan keajaiban seolah hanya dongeng yang tak pernah nyata. Ia sakit dan ia lelah.

Mata teguh dokter Jung perlahan mulai meredup melihat kesungguhan Baekhyun. Ia bukan lagi anak remaja yang masih teromabang-ambing akan pilihan sederhana. Ia bukan lagi wanita dua puluh tahunan yang emosional. Ia sudah tumbuh dewasa, lebih dewasa dari pasien di hadapannya ini. Bukan saat untuknya lagi meminta petuah. Ia mampu merasakan kerapuhan Baekhyun. Sesaat ia melirik bingkai foto di salah satu sudut meja kerjanya. Terpampang jelas lukisan lensa dalam bingkai berwarna silver yang mewah dan elegan itu. Di sana terlihat jelas keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Gambaran dirinya dan suaminya yang memeluk putri tunggalnya dengan background pemandangan pantai yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia selalu bersyukur atas kehidupannya sekarang yang penuh dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Namun realita membawanya kembali pada bumi tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Di hadapannya sedang duduk seorang pria dua puluh empat tahun yang sedang sekarat; menggantungkan hidup dan matinya padanya. Satu-satunya alasan ia berhak mengenakan jas putih dengan gelar dokter spesialis bedah dan penyakit dalam itu tidak lain adalah suami pertamanya. Bukan pria yang ada di dalam foto, tetapi pria yang menikahinya delapan tahun lalu. Dalam usia pernikahan mereka yang bahkan belum genap dua tahun, suaminya harus pergi ke surga karena keadaan serupa yang sekarang sedang dialami Baekhyun.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya alasan ia mau berjuang sejauh ini untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol bagaikan refleksi dirinya. Ia tidak akan sudi membiarkan Baekhyun mati. Ia tidak akan rela membiarkan Baekhyun mati. Ia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," lirih dokter Jung.

Ia berjalan mendekati jendela ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangannya. Tangannya terkepal erat tersembunyi di dalam saku jas dokter kebanggaannya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh menembus jarak dan waktu. Menghayal pada masa yang telah berlalu. Menjebak dirinya dalam kerinduan tak tersampaikan yang memberi tubuhnya sengatan kecil tak nyata dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pantulan gambaran dirinya dalam kaca yang masih terlihat cantik tetap saja perlahan akan mulai termakan usia. Hayalnya mulai menerawang jauh, memutarkan sederet film tua yang tak nyata melalui ingatannya.

Seketika tubuhnya terasa dingin; bukan, bukan karena pendingin ruangan. Perasaan sakitnya masih tetap sama dengan delapan tahun lalu. Belajar siang-malam, mencari beasiswa sana-sini, menghabiskan seluruh masa mudanya untuk mencapai gelar professor di usia dua puluh tujuh, semua itu sangat melelahkan bagi wanita bermarga asli Hwang itu. Biar bagaimana pun seluruh rasa lelahnya sirna setiap kali mengingat bagaimana kekasihnya sedang sekarat; dalam perjuangan melawan kanker yang semakin menyebar luas di seluruh sel di tubuhnya. Hwang Minyoung tak pernah menyesal atas segalanya. Ia hanya merutuki kebodohannya yang tak mendengarkan ucapan suaminya yang memintanya berhenti dan menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada untuk bahagia hingga akhir.

Namun kebodohan masa mudanya benar-benar terkutuk. Ia menghamburkan seluruh waktu yang tersisa dengan penelitian konyolnya. Ambisi mudanya untuk menemukan cara menyembuhkan kekasihnya telah merampas seluruh waktu mereka yang tersisa. Semua penelitian itu nihil. Tuhan tetap merampas pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan seharusnya ia tau itu dengan sangat sederhana. Belum ada penyembuhan untuk kanker stadium empat dan dia juga kehabisan waktu. Minyoung terlalu naïf. Masa muda selalu saja terlalu penuh dengan kenaifan. Ketidak terimaan akan kenyataan tak pernah berbuah apa yang diharapkan.

Dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dia belajar akan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Ia hanya tidak ingin mereka mengulangi kebodohannya lagi untuk membuang-buang waktu untuk takdir yang tak pernah teraba. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar refleksinya di masa muda. Ia mengerti perasaan Chanyeol yang ingin selalu melindungi Baekhyun. Dan mungkin perasaan Baekhyun juga sama dengan kekasihnya dulu. Mungkin delapan tahun lalu Kim Yesung— kekasih sekaligus suami pertamanya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin delapan tahun lalu Yesung juga berharap ia sembuh, namun ia menyadari ia tak akan mampu melawan takdir. Mungkin Yesung juga merasa lelah dengan semua pengobatan yang dijalaninya selama berbulan-bulan. Mungkin dia hanya ingin Minyoung senang dan mengikuti seluruh kemauannya untuk menjalani berbagai pengobatan hingga ke Amerika.

Sekali lagi wanita itu merutuki kebodohannya. Yesung mengajarinya sesuatu. Untuk apa terus mempertahankan takdir yang tak nyata? Hasilnya tetap tak akan berubah; semua tau itu. Seharusnya hari-hari itu ia habiskan untuk bersama Yesung. Menonton film di bioskop, pergi belanja ke mall, membeli banyak barang-barang lucu, pergi piknik bersama; bukannya sibuk menyuruh Yesung pergi ke rumah sakit, melakukan berbagai terapi, memaksanya minum bermacam-macam obat, sibuk dengan mikroskop dan penelitiannya terhadap sel kanker dari pada menjawab pesan Yesung. Ia menyesal. Ia tidak sempat bahagia di sisa waktu yang mereka punya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dalam chapter ini saya tuliskan ulang beberapa cerita yang sebenarnya sudah tertuang di Chapter 2 untuk mempermudah runtutan ceritanya kembali jika reader lupa ^^**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary :**

Setiap waktu, setiap detik.. Kau bukan indigo yang bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar tidak menderita hingga akhir nafasku.

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Etc..

.

.

At first, I want to thank you for all readers.

Thanks for like and review my story.

Seriously, all support is meaningful for me.

I'll make beautiful ending for you all.

Thanks for all supports.

Wish you like this story.

Don't forget to review and don't be plagiator.

The story is 100% mine.

Thank you.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 2192**

Musim dingin selalu membuat seluruh Seoul gelap dengan warna putih yang membekukan. Hiasan Natal mulai terlihat di sana-sini. Gemerlap lampu hias selalu terlihat seindah orchestra angkasa yang seakan berjatuhan ke bumi. Patung Santa dan rusa yang dibentuk dari rangkaian lampu hias berwarna kuning terang tampak begitu nyata dan sempurna. Serangkaian kegiatan sudah diatur Chanyeol dengan sangat baik untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan _Oreo_nya. Sejak hari-hari penuh _kejutan _itu, Chanyeol tak mau kehilangan sedikit saja waktu kebersamaan mereka. Ia baru saja membeli sebuah pohon cemara terbaik dan beberapa pernak-pernik hiasan pohon Natal. Baekhyun, Kris, Zitao, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, dan Miyoung sudah berjanji akan membantunya menghias pohon Natal dan akan ada sebuah pesta sedikit besa di apartment itu.

Pintu dibuka kasar dan membuat jantung Chanyeol nyaris melongos. Ia menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun bernafas kepayahan, lalu beralih menatap jam dinding di ruang tengah dan menyadari jam berapa sekarang. Wajahnya masih penuh kebingungan yang tenang.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?"

Pria kecil itu berlari dan langsung memeluk _giant_nya hingga membuat kotak bola-bola warna-warni itu jatuh dan menggelinding di lantai yang menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan! Please save me!" racaunya membuat hati Chanyeol tergerak.

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan sekarang. Persis seperti lima belas tahun lalu setiap kali Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat setiap kali Baekbom datang untuk mengajaknya pulang. Hanya saja sekarang permintaan itu tidak sesederhana ketika mereka masih kecil. Permintaan itu terdengar jauh lebih sulit dan menyesakkan sekarang walaupun itu adalah kalimat yang sama. Chanyeol tidak bisa menjaganya untuk kali ini. Hanya Tuhan yang dapat _bekerja _untuk hal satu ini. Tak perduli walau seberapa keras Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berusahan, Tuhan yang _bekerja _di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati dan berpisah denganmu lagi, Chan! Please save me!"

Sepanjang malam itu hanya ada isak Baekhyun di dalam dada bidang Chanyeol yang terdengar di setiap sudut apartment dengan tiga kamar berukuran luas itu. Mereka dalam kekalutan besar. Mereka dalam ketakutan terburuk. Mereka di ambang perpisahan yang sangat mereka kutuk sepanjang hidup mereka.

Baekhyun meringkuk seperti seorang bayi dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ranjang empuk itu selalu sama. Seperti mereka berdua. Semuanya terlalu jauh untuk mereka. Seperti mentari yang berpendar terang namun mustahil dijangkau; itu membakar mereka.

"Miyoung merekomendasikan rumah sakit di Amerika,"

"Jadi itu yang mengganggumu?" sebuah anggukan kecil memberi jawaban untuk Chanyeol.

"Itu bagus 'kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa berpisah denganmu,"

"Bagaimana kalau pergi bersama?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2222**

Setelah merencanakan semuanya dengan sangat baik, Zitao berhasil mendapatkan mereka untuk pemotretan. Butik fashion pertama Zitao meluncurkan fashion musim dinginnya sekaligus launching perdananya. Setelah mendapat bantuan dana dan dukungan penuh dari perusahaan keluarga Byun yang memang sudah lama berkecimpung dalam dunia fashion, Zitao merasa sangat berterima kasih karena akhirnya desainnya mendapat pengakuan dari si sulung keluarga Byun.

Untuk pemotretan busana-busana perdananya, ia sengaja ingin teman-temannya yang menjadi model, termasuk dirinya dan Kris di dalamnya.

Di malam yang semakin dekat dengan Natal ini, tujuh pria berparas lebih dari sekedar tampan itu terlihat benar-benar sangat sibuk. Zitao juga berhasil bekerjasama dengan Timez sebagai sarana promosinya. Ide brilian dari Kris ini benar-benar membuat Zitao sangat bersemangat. Dan berkat Kyungsoo, mereka juga mendapatkan Jongin sebagai artis mereka yang akan sangat menjual untuk pakaian-pakaian ini.

Mereka berdua –Jongin dan Kyungsoo— masih terjebak dalam dingin walau keduanya mulai saling memberikan sinyal. Setidaknya Kyungsoo mulai memperhatikan Jongin walau masih terlihat malu-malu. Dan mereka semua terlihat sangat bersuka cita.

"Hei, lama tak bertemu denganmu, Mr. Kim," suara itu menyita perhatian seluruh orang yang tengah sibuk saling merapikan penampilan satu sama lain di ruang make up.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi nyaris sama dengan Kris dan berkulit putih mengalahkan siapa pun di ruangan itu, berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu.

"Oh, kau, Oh Sehun," seulas senyum yang menyerupai iblis melengkung penuh percaya diri di bibir Jongin. Seringai itu sepertinya merupakan cirri khas orang-orang pada jenis mereka.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan tangan yang tersimpan baik di dalam sakunya. Penampilannya sangat rapi seperti biasanya dengan rambut berwarna _light brown_nya yang membuatnya setampan Kris. Ia berjalan semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Aku terkesan dengan Byun Baekhyun karena berhasil membuatmu menerima wawancara itu," ucapnya dengan seulas senyuman yang membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Kami teman sekelas sejak SMP. Kami sama-sama lulusan dari SMA seni, hanya saja sialnya Jongin kaya karena terkenal hasil dari belajarnya sementara aku kaya karena menjadi penerus tunggal seluruh kekayaan ayahku setelah ia meninggal," pria bermarga Oh itu benar-benar sedingin gunung es yang membuat kapal Titanic tenggelam bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan membuatku mengejar hingga berlutut pada Jongin jika—"

"Tuan Huang, pemotretan akan dilakukan dalam sepuluh menit. Ku harap kalian semua segera keluar sekarang,"

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah kemeja Sehun dan semuanya mencair. Satu per satu dari mereka keluar menuju tempat pemotretan. Chanyeol berhasil sedikti menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia pun kesal melihat Baekhyun dipermainkan, tapi perkelahian bukannya ide bagus.

Mereka terlihat sangat sempurna dengan pakaian-pakaian rancangan Zitao. Sehun juga ikut dalam pengambilan gambar. Tema pemotretan kali ini adalah _The White Love of Christmash._

Zitao dan Kris terlihat begitu serasi dengan tinggi tubuh mereka yang tak terpaut jauh. Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat begitu romantis dalam teguhnya warna gelap. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu pas dengan tatapan satu sama lain yang seolah menjelaskan kasih cinta mereka yang lembut. Dan—Oh Sehun dipasangkan dengan Luhan; tak pernah ada yang sempat membayangkan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat manis. Dalam gesture kaku dan kikuk yang justru membuat mereka tampak lucu dan _innocence_.

Jam sebelas malam dan mereka berpencar setelah pemotretan selesai. Pemotretan yang dijadwalkan akan selesai sebelum jam sembilan jadi mundur dan baru selesai sekitar jam sebelas karena tingkah mereka yang membuat para crew seperti sedang melakukan pemotretan dengan anak TK. Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol milik Baekhyun, sesekali masih usil mengganggu Chanyeol dan membuat sedikit pertengakaran kecil yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Pistol air, mobil-mobilan untuk dinaiki, semua mainan yang seharusnya hanya jadi property justru menjadi mainan yang membuat mereka seperti berada di surge kesenangan seperti ketika mereka masih tujuh tahun. Peperangan kecil dan kekanakan, mereka serius dengan perang mereka, tapi itu hanya bercanda.

Luhan masih berdiri menunggu taksi karena yang lainnya masih punya acara kencan mereka masing-masing dan langsung kabur. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti tepat di depan Luhan dan mengejutkan pria dengan wajah yang sangat kecil itu.

"Kau masih mau mencari taksi? Jam berapa sekarang?" ujar Sehun setelah kacanya terbuka. Seperti biasa, senyumnya terlihat sangat arogan dan itu menyebalkan.

Sedikit canggung, namun akhirnya kalimat yang terdengar seperti sebuah tawaran yang tak akan ditawarkan dua kali itu membuat Luhan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun yang super mewah.

"Terima kasih," malu-malu akhirnya kalimat itu lolos dari mulut Luhan dengan penuh kecanggungan.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Tapi aku tidak lapar! Sungguh!"

Namun sialnya bunyi perut Luhan berbicara lain dan membuat Sehun tertawa geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat pria angkuh itu tertawa seperti ini. Ia dan Baekhyun bahkan curiga syaraf tertawanya sudah lama putus sehingga ia tidak bisa tertawa lagi. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Luhan yang belum pernah melihat Sehun tertawa sepertinya. Sehun terlihat begitu manis dengan tawanya yang begitu lepas. Sangat kekanakan dan begitu polos; setidaknya itulah pendapat Luhan.

"Jangan tertawa kau, Oh Sehun!" dalam pukulan bertubi-tubi yang membuat Luhan tampak manja dan kekanakan, Sehun menyukai itu walaupun menyebalkan.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah restaurant milik Sehun yang terletak tidak jauh dari Sungai Han dan menampilkan view terbaik yang belum pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya. Ia dengar rancangan gedung ini Sehun sendiri yang membuatnya. Ia pria dengan selera yang sangat baik. Dan beruntungnya keluarganya juga kaya raya.

Mereka memesan seporsi beef steak untuk Luhan dan Pasta untuk Sehun. Masih dengan perasaan malu, Luhan mencoba untuk makan dengan tenang.

"Padahal Jongin adalah teman dekatmu, tapi kenapa Baekhyun begitu sulit mengejarnya hanya untuk sebuah wawancara untuk Timez? Dia tau kan Timez adalah milikmu?"

"Karena aku menyukai Baekhyun," jawaban itu terdengar begitu santai tanpa perasaan bersalah. Membuat Luhan merasakan patah hati entah untuk apa.

"Tapi Baekhyun—"

"Aku kaya. Aku bisa tau semuanya. Aku dingin tapi aku tidak sekejam itu,"

"Aku tidak mengerti," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Jongin adalah teman baikku. Aku tau betul luka yang dialaminya sejak pembatalan pernikahannya. Dan Baekhyun, aku tau dia orang yang gigih dan mampu membuat orang lain merasa nyaman. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menolong Jongin,"

"_Dia perduli," _gumam Luhan dalam hati. Bagusnya orang ini masih memiliki hati seorang manusia.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Haaaahh, bagaimana ya, sebenarnya aku tidak biasa menceritakan tentang hidupku pada orang lain. Tapi karena hari ini kau telah banyak membuatku tertawa, baiklah," Sehun menelan pastanya sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Apa kau bersikap dingin seperti ini sejak kecil? Kenapa kau bersikap dingin pada semua orang?"

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang _hyung. _Sejak kecil ia selalu menjagaku dengan baik. Dia meninggal tertabrak sebuah truk saat berusia tiga belas. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku dan aku tidak punya teman lagi sejak _hyung _meninggal," matanya mulai memerah.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya jika berat,"

"Aku berkencan dengan banyak orang tapi aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadiku seperti ini. Mereka mengatakan mereka memahamiku, tapi yang mereka pahami hanyalah uangku,"

Mereka terjebak dalam canggung hingga mereka tiba di depan kediaman Luhan. Bukan rumah yang mewah dan megah seperti milik Sehun, tapi cukup nyaman dan menarik untuk dihuni.

Luhan mengetuk kaca sebelum sungguh-sungguh menjauh dari mobil Lamborghini mewah milik Sehun. Kaca gelap itu terbuka dan membuat keduanya dapat saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Ka— kalau butuh teman untuk bercerita, kau boleh menghubungiku atau datang kemari. Aku— aku tinggal sendiri,"

Mendengar ijin tersebut Sehun meresponnya dengan seulas senyuman. Sangat jauh dari senyuman dingin yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai sebuah seringai angkuh seperti biasanya. Entah mimpi apa semalam pria bermata seperti rusa itu, hari ini ia banyak menemukan hal yang tersembunyi dari seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu dikutuk banyak orang karena sikapnya yang sangat menyebalkan dan dingin. Tapi di atas itu semua, ia menemukan bahwa Sehun adalah seseorang yang sangat baik dan manis. Ia hanya kesepian selama ini. Ia tak memiliki teman yang dapat ia percaya. Kekasihnya pun hanya membual untuk hartanya. Sedikit banyak Luhan mengerti perasaan kesepian itu.

Luhan menghabiskan seluruh waktu tidurnya untuk memikirkan Sehun. Ia mengambil sebingkai foto yang selalu terletak di atas nakas kayu di samping tempat tidurnya. Walaupun hidup jauh dari keluarganya, tapi ia sangat bersyukur masih memiliki keluarga yang sangat hangat yang akan selalu menyambutnya kapan pun ia pulang ke China.

Sehun pasti sangat kesepian selama ini. Tak ada yang ia miliki selain uang dan kekuasaan. Tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh berada di sisinya sejak ayahnya meninggal enam tahun silam.

"Ia pasti sangat kesepian," gumam Luhan pelan nyaris seperti hembusan udara.

Di pagi buta Luhan sudah membuat berisik dapurnya. Ia sengaja membuat dua buah bekal untuknya dan Sehun. Ibunya meninggal sejak ia masih bayi, Sehun pasti belum pernah merasakan rasanya dibuatkan bekal makan siang.

Ia meletakkan kotak makan siang itu bersama secarik surat di meja kerja Sehun. Ia tau menyelundup ke ruangan Sehun tanpa ijin adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi ia berharap Sehun akan menyukai makan siangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2231**

Baekhyun tidak bisa diberangkatkan karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Keadaannya semakin jauh dari kata stabil. Sesekali ia akan baik-baik saja, tapi dalam waktu singkat kodisinya bisa memburuk.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menemukan lembaran phamplet itu ketika sedang pergi ke mall. Seorang pianis terkenal, Yiruma, membuka sebuah audisi untuk satu orang yang beruntung untuk berduet dengannya dalam Asian Tour Yiruma. Baekhyun sudah sangat mengidolakan Yiruma sejak lama dan sangat berharap bisa berduet dengannya walau hanya sekali. Dan phamplet itu adalah sebuah peluang untuknya. Setiap hari Chanyeol menemaninya berlatih vocal. Ia sangat menjaga makan dan minumnya agar suaranya tetap mengagumkan.

Dan hari ini adalah hari audisi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa sangat gugup tapi tetap optimis. Namun harapan mereka sedikit goyah melihat jalanan Seoul yang entah karena apa hari ini benar-benar kacau dan macet terjadi dimana-mana.

Chanyeol meninggalkan mobilnya dan menembus jarak hampir satu kilo bersama Baekhyun dengan berlari demi berpacu dengan waktu. Ini adalah impian Baekhyun sejak dulu.

Mereka terlambat lebih dari dua puluh menit dengan nafas masih tersenggal. Para juri sudah membawa berkas-berkas mereka dan bersiap di depan lift untuk meninggalkan tempat audisi. Yiruma juga bersama dengan rombongan itu dengan kacamata yang tersemat di telinganya. Ia terlihat sangat berwibawa dengan jas hitam itu. Mengesampingkan rasa malunya, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Yiruma dan memohon pada mereka untuk diberikan kesempatan sekali saja.

"Kumohon, kalian bisa periksa namaku dalam daftar peserta," Baekhyun benar-benar kacau.

"Kau sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam, tuan Byun. Audisinya sudah selesai. Kau kehilangan kesempatanmu,"

Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan gitarnya dan Baekhyun mengerti maksud itu. Tapi sayang dentum bel berbunyi yang berarti lift mereka datang. Baekhyun hampir menangis. Ia langsung berlutut dan memohon pada mereka semua. Hening.

"Kalian turunlah duluan. Aku akan menyusul sepuluh menit lagi," Yiruma memberikan senyuman yang sangat menawan dan crew mereka pun meninggalkan ketiganya disana.

"Kau dengar kan anak muda? Waktumu hanya sepuluh menit," ucap Yiruma.

Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya untuk Baekhyun. Mereka sudah berlatih dengan baik. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengambil lirik pertama, setelah itu Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi. _Kiss The Rain, _salah satu lagu kesukaan Baekhyun dari seluruh koleksi lagu mengagumkan dari Yiruma. Mereka membagi dalam dua bagian, Chanyeol menyanyikan bagian rapp dan Baekhyun sisanya; mendominasi lagu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu menghayati lagu itu seolah mereka sedang melakukan dialog yang sangat menyayat hati. Bagaimana Baekhyun memainkan nada-nadanya, ia sangat mengagumkan bagi Chanyeol. Rapp yang dilakukan Chanyeol begitu baik seperti bagaimana Shin Yong Jae dan teman-temannya membawakan lagu itu dengan sangat sempurna.

_sigani jinago sewori ssahimyon (As time goes by)  
>jigeume ne mameul algedwelkkayo?<br>olmana olmana nega olmana (so many times)  
>nunmureul dahe gidaryonneunji<em>

_ne mameul moreujyo geudeneun moreujyo (you just don't know)_  
><em>olmana geudega ganjor-henneunji<em>  
><em>saranghe saranghe geude olgureul (one last time)<em>  
><em>hanbonman do bol su itdamyon<em>

_**As time goes passes, and as time stacks. (As time goes by).**_

_**Would you then understand how I feel?**_

_**I really.. (So many times).**_

_**waited with all my tears.**_

_**You don't know how I feel, you don't know. (You just don't know).**_

_**How much I desperately needed you.**_

"_**I love you, I love you" that face.. (One last time).**_

_**If I can see it once more.**_

"Pulanglah. Pengumumannya tiga hari lagi," ucap Yiruma dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dicerna oleh Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Setelah lift terbuka, Yiruma masuk dan meninggalkan keduanya di lorong lantai Sembilan yang sudah sangat sepi itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bernafas lega. Biar bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti, setidaknya pianis legendaris itu sudah mendengar lagu mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2234**

Hari itu Chanyeol masuk rumah dengan secarik surat yang ia ambil sebelum masuk dari kotak suratnya. Sambil berjalan ia berusaha menemukan isinya dan membaca. Ia meneriakkan nama Baekhyun dengan sangat keras membaca surat pemberitahuan itu. Baekhyun lolos! Ia mendapat kehormatan untuk berduet dengan Yiruma di konsernya yang akan digelar di Seoul sebulan lagi sejak sekarang. Keduanya melompat kegirangan mendapati itu.

Mereka berdua memberitau Kris, Luhan, dan yang lainnya melalui telpon dan seperti janjinya jika Baekhyun terpilih, ia akan mengadakan pesta untuk Baekhyun. Ini adalah malam Natal. Dan sepertinya ini akan jadi hadiah Natal yang sempurna dari Santa.

Kabar menggembirakan kedua muncul dari Jongin yang akhirnya mau menerima donor ginjal dan melakukan transplantasi organ. Keadaannya mulai membaik sejak setelah operasi seminggu lalu; setidaknya itu yang dijelaskan Kyungsoo melalui ponselnya.

Kabar berikutnya dari Kris dan Zitao. Busana dari butik Zitao mendapat respon positif dari pasar. Dan mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan di USA. Baekhyun menangis karena kelewat bahagia mendengarnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya akan menikah setelah melewati perjalanan yang sangat sulit selama lebih dari tujuh tahun lamanya. Cinta mereka suci. Cinta mereka murni.

Kabar berikutnya datang dari Luhan. Ia dan Sehun resmi berkencan tiga hari lalu. Akhirnya Luhan tidak akan kesepian dan mengganggunya lagi di jam makan siang karena sekarang akan ada Sehun yang menemaninya makan siang setiap hari. Manusia es itu luluh juga.

Ini adalah Natal terhebat dalam sejarah hidup Baekhyun— dan Chanyeol juga. Santa memberi mereka hadiah terbaik sepanjang masa; sederet kebahagiaan dan berkah yang tak akan mampu mereka balas.

Chanyeol telah menyusun pesta kecil di kamar rawat Jongin mengingat artis itu masih belum boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit. Hanya beberapa makanan ringan, soda, beer, topi pesta, terompet kecil, dan acara bola. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan denda jika mereka mendapat peringatan karena membuat gaduh rumah sakit di malam hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2260**

Yiruma sangat bangga pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa tidak sia-sia memberikan kesempatan pada pria itu. Ia berlatih keras siang-malam demi tidak mengecewakan idolanya.

Tapi hari ini, tepat seminggu sebelum konser digelar, berita buruk datang dari Baekhyun. Ia mengalami masa kritis tepat seminggu sebelum konser. Seluruh crew kalang kabut mencari pengganti untuk Baekhyun mempertimbangkan keadaan Baekhyun yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik.

Chanyeol tampak sangat kacau nyaris seperti orang gila. Konser akan digelar dalam empat hari dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang signifikan.

Musim dingin hampir berlalu tergantikan musim semi. Salju di angkasa mulai tergantikan air. Entah bagaimana malam ini turun hujan begitu lebat. Chanyeol masih setia di sisi Baekhyun. Dengan penuh kesabaran ia mengurus Baekhyun setiap hari.

Tatapan matanya begitu sayu melihat tubuh lemah tak berdaya itu. Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat menyentuh kulit pucat itu. Dalam sunyinya malam ia mendekatkan kursinya ke sisi Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan mata. Begitu sunyi hingga rasanya Chanyeol mampu mendengar denyut nadi Baekhyun yang semakin melemah.

"Oreo, Miyoung-nuna pernah mengatakan, walaupun kau tidak sadar, tapi kau tetap bisa mendengarku. Apa kau mendengarku sekarang?" ia mulai berucap sendiri. Dalam keputus-asaan yang menyisakan secuplik harapan, ia mencoba terus meyakinkan diri bahwa Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah berjuang terlalu lama. Aku sangat mengerti rasa lelahmu. Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin berhenti berjuang, Baek. Walau pun aku akan sangat sakit, walau pun aku akan sangat menderita—Tapi, bisakah kau bangun sebentar saja untuk impianmu? Aku tidak akan memintamu berjuang lagi, tidak lebih dari ini jika kau memang merasa lelah. Tapi impianmu? Kita sudah berusaha sangat keras demi ini. Baekbom-hyung juga. Apakah kau ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kalimat perpisahan? Dia bahkan belum tau kau sekarat, Baek. Kau sendiri kesal ketika ibumu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Kau juga sangat marah ketika ayahmu meninggal tanpa ada yang memberitaumu kan? Apakah kau juga ingin meninggalkan Baekbom dengan cara seperti itu?"

Dan tetes-tetes air mata itu mulai membasahi sepasang telapak tangan yang saling bertautan itu. Isakan mulai terdengar nyata di ruangan yang begitu sunyi itu.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu di taman bermain itu. Kau sangat manis dan lucu seperti anak perempuan. Lalu saat aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu sebagai orang asing yang sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa kau untukku, aku hampir frustasi karena memikirkan pandangan orang lain. Tapi kau benar, apa artinya nilai normal jika itu tidak mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Aku bersumpah, kalau kau bangun, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta tanpa pengecualian. Apa kau ingin mencari ibumu? Kau pasti merindukannya kan?"

Miyoung masuk setelah hampir sejam berdiri di balik pintu. Hidungnya sudah merah dan matanya sembab. Ia sangat memahami perasaan Chanyeol. Persis seperti dirinya bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Yesung pergi meninggalkannya. Semua dunia serasa runtuh di bawah kakinya.

"Baekhyun akan bangunkan?" pertanyaan penuh pengharapan itu benar-benar sangat menyedihkan untuk seorang Miyoung yang pernah mengalami luka yang sama.

Tak memberikan ekspresi apapun, Chanyeol berlari keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru dan air mata masih mengalir. Ia melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan.

Dalam waktu setengah jam kurang ia sudah berada di ruangan pribadi dimana Yiruma sedang memainkan piano kesayangannya. Ia berlutut benar-benar berlutut sambil menangis. Membuat pianis international itu tak bergemin menatap punggung Chanyeol yang terus bergetar.

"Kumohon jangan gantikan Baekhyun. Kumohon percayalah Baekhyun akan bangun dan muncul di konser itu. Kumohon. Sedikit lagi saja. Baekhyun berusaha begitu keras untuk ini semua. Ku mohon dengan sangat. Kau pun mengakui vocal Baekhyun. Dia pasti sadar. Dia masih ingin hidup. Kau pasti bisa merasakannya kan? Dia pasti bangun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
